Worthy
by school-hetic
Summary: Next part of Truth. 9 months of pregnancy, how does Harry, Severus, Hermione, Blaise, Ron and Draco feel about this? HP/SS, HG/BZ, RW/DM
1. Chapter 1

**Draco's POV**

It has been one week since the old man told us all that the people that had a sexual affair that they were pregnant. It has also been a week since Ron will even look at me.

It is not my fault that the crazy old man gave him a potion that made him pregnant. I know that it might be half my child but still. That is one thing that makes me happy that I now have a kid on the way it is that it was with a hot guy.

My father on the other hand, was not so happy. Yes the old man had an over ruling over the whole school but that did not mean that he could do this. He, although, has not been kick as the Headmaster.

I look across the Great hall to see that the black hole of a man has not even eaten a plate worth. I really want to go over there and hug him and tell him that it is going to be alright. Hermione was about the same but she is drinking something hot. My guess is tea.

My friend has not been doing all that good with his pregnant half. Blaise I heard did not want it and for it to be killed which set of both Harry and Hermione. Hermione hit him, I know it had to be hard because he did not wake up after for 3 hours and Harry wanted to kill him for telling a woman that she should not have a baby.

Speaking of Harry, I have no clue what is going on between him and my godfather. Uncle Sev is still eating, what little he ever ate, and does not look any different. I kind of feel bad for Harry. Uncle Sev has not even paid a tension to him, no detentions or points taken away, Uncle Sev has not even yelled at him when he messes up on his potions. Harry does not even look like he is even living other than taking care of his friends I don't think he does.

Now I am back at Ron. Dang that red haired man and the fact he won't even look at me. I can still see him become as pale as he was when Dumbledore told us all that half of the 7th years are pregnant. I could just see it in his eyes; he was panicking the fact that he was. If I had known I would have never done it at all. I would have waited until the next day to have my rabbit in my bed…well not mine.

I watch as Ron stands up in a hurry and out the door he went. I don't know what possessed me to do this but I got up and out the door I went to. I had to make sure that he was ok, no needed to. I spotted him heading towards the bathroom and I ran after him. When I got there he was on his knees praying to the porcine god, as the muggles say. I drop to my knees behind him and rub his back. I had to show him I was there, I wanted to be there.

When he was done, I changed a piece of parchment in to a cup to get him some water.

"Why, Malfoy, why are you here? You should be out there not in here with me." I look at him and I could not believe what he just said.

"I want to be." I say in my 'I am a Malfoy and I could do as I please' voice. I don't want him to know that him not talking or writing to me is hurting me. I look in his eyes and I could tell that he was hurt but happy at my words.

"Thanks but I am done. You could leave now." I could not tell if he really wanted me to leave or if I should stay and make sure. I look at him again and saw that he did not want me there, so I left. I don't know what hurt worse, him hating me or him making me leave.

I had this urge to just hug him and never let him go. I have not told him that but it is kind of hard to when he does not talk to me. This sucks.

**Hermione's POV **

He was just sitting there, just sitting and not even caring. I don't need him to care. I can do this all on my own. He does not want my baby he can screw himself, and that is probably what he is doing.

Monday he told me to kill the baby, well not in those words. How heartless of him to ask that of a woman. If I want this baby, he has no say in it because it is growing in me and that is the way it is. He better be thankful that I went easy on him with that hit and stopping Harry. Harry wanted him dead and was willing to do it himself.

Ron has no clue that Blaise had said this. He had fainted when it was confirmed by Poppy that he was pregnant. It took a toll on a man that wanted nothing but a good wife, many kids, and a good job. He did not want to be the mom that was for sure. I really don't know why he wants to have the baby but he does. Poppy even told him that he could have it removed but he wanted it, he even put up a big fight about it.

I have no clue what is going on with Harry. I do know that he is protective of Ron and me. That is about it. He does not talk, laugh, play around, or even sleep anymore.

I sit there drinking my tea when Ron gets up and ran to the bathroom. I look towards Draco to see that he is running after Ron. At least Draco is trying…yeah at least.

I pull the cloak around me and sigh. Yes I still have the dang Mutts cloak; I just can't seem to want to give it back. It is mine and that is…well that.

My stomach has upsetting lurch and I put down my tea. If it does it again, I will be running just like Ron. There it goes and so do I. I did not make it to the dang bathroom but I did get to a plant. I just upchucked everything in my system, which was not a lot. When I was finished, I vanished it. I needed something to get this taste out when Malfoy comes around the corner.

"Granger, if you are going after R…Weasley, he is going to be just fine."

"Nope, he has you for that. I was just heading to the bathroom to wash the sick taste out of my mouth."

"Ahh." Was all he said? I could tell that he was not in a good mood, wither it was Ron or the pregnancy that Ron has I don't know.

As he starts walking away I say, "I will listen if you need someone to talk to." He just nods and continues walking away.

I watch Ron come out of the boy's bathroom room farther down the hall. He looked as if someone killed his puppy while he was sick. It did not look so good. He walks up to me and asks:

"Should I let him in? He does try but I can't seem to want to let him in. He was the one that did this to me."

I look at him and say "It takes two to tango." He looks at me and before I could even explain it to him I turn to the girl's bathroom. I really don't like this taste.

Outside the door I barely heard, "What in the bloody hell is tango?"

I snicker; he is going to have to find out himself.

**Harry's POV**

When I heard that the man that I have come to love was to be pregnant, I was happy. I could have a family with this man and we could be together. All the 7th years and Severus went to see a very pissed off Poppy. She confirmed that he was pregnant and congratulations and went off to another patient.

I had a baby on the way. I even hugged Severus when she left and told him I was happy. I truly was, until Monday after potions. He told me to stay behind.

_Rewind_

_I was standing in front of the man in black that stolen my heart with his voice. I could not stop myself from smiling. He is my man who is carrying my baby. _

"_What can I help you with Severus? You should not be around potions that much because of the child. It can hurt you and it."_

_He turned when I started to talk. He said something under his breath that I could not hear._

"_What was that? I am sorry but I did not catch that." Something about his posture was scaring me._

"_I said that I am not with child." Wait, what?_

"_What did you say?"_

"_I am no longer pregnant."_

"_What happened?" I really did not want to know but I had to. I really had to._

"_I got rid of it."_

"_You got rid of it?" I had no clue what I was doing. Something was not right; he just said that he got rid of something that we both created. _

"_Yes, it is gone. As in it is not coming back. As in I am no longer expecting." That broke me. This lovely man in front of me did not want me or what we created._

"_I am sorry that I was not good enough." I turned and walked out. He did not even stop me. _

_Fast forward and play_

That day after lunch Blaise told Hermione to get rid of hers. She decked him good but I still want to kill him. The last say is up to the mother but both parties should come to an agreement before.

Ron and Hermione are both having their babies. I was not going to let any harm come to them. I might not get to hold mine in my hands but I will make it so that they are.

I could tell that Ron's partner really wants to help because Ron gets flustered when crackers and tea shows up or herbal scents next to his bed. Hermione does not see it because she is always studying, or dreaming up what her child is going to be.

I have not told them about Severus, so they don't even know that I _had_ a child on the way. I do dream and think about what the baby would look like. For some odd reason I think it would be a girl.

Severus looks like a man that would have a daughter. He would be wrapped around her tiny fingers. She would have my eyes and look like Severus, well other than the nose.

In truth I would not have cared what she or he would have looked like I would have loved them. It keeps me up at night thinking about my unborn child. That it does, that it does.

**Thank you all for reading this. I hope you like it. I had many people that wanted for more so I made a part two. **

**Please Review, it does help a lot.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hermione's POV**

It has been a month since I hit Blaise for telling me to get rid of my baby. Poppy was not in a good mood when the three of us came and saw her. Well only Ron and I needed to see her for the babies but I tried to get her to see Harry. He does not look like he got any sleep. His grades have sky rocketed up.

She asks Ron if he has been felling pain or discomfort. He looked at with the look of 'well yeah'.

"I am a male that is pregnant. I have been throwing up for the last 4 weeks. Yes, I am just fine." Something about Ron screamed that he, to a point, likes being pregnant. 2 weeks being pregnant and now will no longer curse the 'chasing the cotton mouse' syndrome.

She checks up on me after Ron. She tells me that I am doing fine. She just looks at Harry and asks him if he needs her help and he just shakes his head. We all walk out and there was Blaise. He looks at me and I could tell he wanted to talk to me but I can't give it to him. I don't want to a man that would kill his own child.

I turn and walk away from the way the other 2 were walking. I could tell that Harry knew and started walking with me. I look at Ron, who just stopped and looked at Blaise. I could tell that Blaise was walking from where he was to me. I did not want for him to be close to me.

"Hermione, listen to me…I did not mean what I said…" He said this as he grabs my arm and spun me around.

"If so then why did you say it in the first place? I want to know what the _bloody _hell was going through that head of yours." He looks down and I pull out of his grip. I might be nice and forgiving but not for something like this.

I pull forwards but stops. I look next to him where Harry was. He had his wand at Blaise's throat.

"If you can't answer her then leave. You have no right to be here at this time." I have never heard Harry like this. He has become like a parent to me instead of my brother. He is very protective to Ron and me.

All I want for Harry is for him to sleep and eat. I guess the mother thing has hit me.

**Draco's POV**

I watch Ron and the rest of the group come out of the Hospital wing. He was not looking his color but he had a glow. He might look sick but he was glowing. I guess that is what they call the mother glow. It looked really good on him. I took a picture.

I figure that if he does not want me then I will take pictures. I know stocker statics but if this is the only way for me to know my child and Ron then so be it. I don't want to miss a moment. That does not mean that I take photos of him everywhere, just when he looks adorable or hot.

When I can I do help. I can't help but think of how like is going to be without being in my child's life. I don't know how Blaise wants his gone. I just want to hold mine if Ron will let me. I know that is 8 months from now but I can't help it. I don't even care if it, don't know the gender and I probably won't until its birth, has red hair. It will be half mine.

I watch as Blaise tries to talk to Granger and then he pisses her off. I knew before it happens but Harry is not going to be happy because he pissed her off. I took the moment to look at the boy who lived to find that he was not looking any better then one of pregnant people in the school. Many are trying to find out if he is pregnant. I doubt that it is that.

I grabbed Blaise and pulled him away. I had a feeling that Harry would not even think about killing him but that would not be good. I nod at Granger and look at my rabbit. He looks at me with gratitude and something else. I did not have the time to dissect what it was that I saw because I had to make sure that my idiot of a best friend was not going to die.

When I was far enough away from the protective man, I turn and notice that Ron was looking at me. I smile at him and he blushes. It was nice to know that he still likes me to a point.

Blaise was not looking so good. He looked pissed.

"Why did you do that? I was talking to her. She was talking to me. Do you know how long it has been since she even talked to me? One month and now she won't talk to me again." I could not tell if he was pissed at me or at himself. I don't care; I had to move him from them.

"Potter would have killed you. You pissed off Granger and that pissed him off and he would not take a second to even kill you. You would be dead and he would not care. There would be only 2 people that would be sad at your loss, your Mother and me. Think before you do something that would hurt others. Have you even though way Granger hit you and why half of the people hate you? You really need to think about what you really want, got that?" I left him there to, hopefully, think about who he is and what he want to be.

I want my Rabbit back again and I would do that in an instant and Blaise does not see what he could have or what he might be giving up. I want it all and I can't have it but I will try, that is if Ron will let me.

I will prove it; I will prove that I want him and the child or children, after all Weasley's have a thing with twins.

**Harry's POV**

I want nothing but for the two people around me to be happy. That is the only thing that will keep the thoughts about what I don't have from my mind.

They just got their one month checkup and I am happy they are healthy. Hermione wanted me checked for any sickness. I bowed out. I know for a matter of fact that I am not sick. I'm just not all here. I will admit that.

When we leave, Blaise tried to talk to Hermione. I let him because everyone deserves a second chance. I watch as Hermione gets from happy to wonder then to piss. I don't know what went over me; I had my wand against Blaise's throat and told him to leave.

He was removed from the area by Malfoy. I saw the reaction of Ron when Malfoy got here. So that is who got him pregnant. If Malfoy makes Ron happy I am not going to stop them. I calmed down when Blaise was not in sight and turned and walked with Hermione. It was lunch time and we had to go to the Great hall. I did not want to go there but I could not stop when the both of them give me the look of 'if-we-have-to-go-so-do-you'. It makes me hurt to just look at him.

When we got there, there he was. Sitting up there with not even a grief look on his face, he has yet to tell me why. Not that I really want to know but it might help me get over the fact he…

I turn to Hermione and Ron. They can't eat that much but they still tried. I can't let them down. They deserve to be happy.

**How was it this time? Sorry for the small chapter. I will try for a longer one next time. Love to all that commented and read.**

**All comments are welcomed. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Draco's POV**

It has been a month and a half since the 'big announcement' that Dumbledore had given us. I had filled both my cameras, which hold about 50 pictures. Just like the muggle ones you have to take them to be developed. It was something that did not like to do because they have right to make a second set and keep them. It just does not fit right with me.

Sense I have no clue how it is done, I have to come and get them done. When I walk in the woman at the desk was smiling at me.

"Welcome, what can I do for you do day?" For some reason she sounded like Po…Harry.

"I need these two developed please." I handed the cameras to her. She just smiled and asked for my name which I gave her. She just nodded and left the room with my cameras. I was pissed, usually they tell me how much it was going to be and when it would be done.

I sat down and in came another woman from the back. She had the 'don't mess with me' look on her face. I stand and reach for my money bag that…was not there. Blood hell, where was it? I shook down all my pockets and could not find it.

"Mr. Malfoy, I presume?" I nod, "If you would please put your magic in to this for me." She hands me a round thing the shape of my thumb. I just look at her and she nods at me. "This is a thing that we are doing. If it lights up you win, you get your photos free of any charge."

Since I had no money on me and I doubt that my father has me still hooked up with the volts then I was all in. I put my thumb on the thing and pushed my magic in. I watched it glow blue and then it stopped.

"Well it seems that you are lucky today Mr. Malfoy. Come back in 1 hour and they will be done." She smiles at me, and then she walks away. She really did not have any manners did she? I really did not care; I get free pictures of my Rabbit. I walked around the shopping unit that I was at. I did not want to go to Hogsmade or Diagon Alley. I am too well known there. I wanted to be just me for a while.

I know that being regular is one of the things I will have to be to become part of my Rabbits life. Yes I will miss being able to buy anything I want and eat whatever I want but that is ok. I will have what I want with me and that makes life right?

I want to give him everything I can. It is something I am completely new to and, since he won't talk to me, I have no clue how I am doing. He looks a little better and is going just as fine as ever. I don't know if the throwing up is getting any better but I can tell that he has yet to return to eating like he used to.

He is doing well in his classes, well for a man that is pregnant. I know that he has not had much sleep and I don't like that. I would get him something to help but I could not do to him being pregnant.

I can't even mention the words pregnant, child and sex to my godfather. He gets so pissed and kicks me out. I have no clue what is wrong with that man.

When an hour passed I went to go get my pictures. They gave them to me without even a problem. I look through the photos and smile. I might just be a stalker.

**Hermione's POV**

2 weeks of him staring at me, and it was getting on my nerves. I don't know how much time I have before I kill him. It might be the lack of food in my stomach that was talking but still.

What is really creepy is Harry. He doesn't do anything but walk near us. Everywhere we go he is there. It is really creepy when I have to go to the bathroom and he is there, waiting. I want to know what is wrong but I don't because I might hurt him more.

He eats when he is sure we all have eaten and then it is not much. I love him and all but he is being annoying.

Classes suck big time. Teachers have to go easy on the one that are pregnant, even in potions. Potions are ones that will not affect the babies. It is also putting our magic in whack. I have never blown up a caldron but I did yesterday.

I do swear though that the Mutt was looking at me with worry. That was one look I did not want to see on his face. I know that he does not want me or the baby but that look gives me the shivers. I will not take anything from him if that is what he is afraid of. This baby will be looked after and loved even if he wants nothing to do with it.

**Harry's POV**

I stand next to Ron, who was not having a good day thanks to a blond not being at school. I heard some of Malfoy's friends talk about him going and doing something important. He happened to be back at lunch with a grin on his face. I have never seen him really smile, just smirk.

I watch as he grins at a blushing red head next to me. I snicker and he looks at me like 'shit'. I just give him a tired smile. I watch as Hermione and Ron start to eat and something ticked off the woman sitting across from me.

"What is wrong Harry?" I just shake my head and went back to mouse-ing my sandwich.

"You know that you have not visited the garden in a while, Harry. Why don't you go down there today?" I was going to protest. I want to make sure that they are ok. I mean they are my family, what little one I have. "We can watch over ourselves for a while. You can go."

"Yeah, mate, go and talk to him because we both know that you are not going to talk to either Hermione or I." I know that I could not tell them. I don't want Snape dead even if he has taken my heart with him ant then cut it up.

I figure that if they are in trouble then I will know but I did need to get this off my chest. I guess that talking to a make shift grave that we had built for my godfather would help me.

He grave is in the middle of the Forbidden forest. We figured that it would not be disturbed and it wasn't. Many of the creatures of the forest leave it alone because it was a relic of one that has died. It was not the amazing but it was something.

It was a large rock that a big black dog was made in to it. We placed it in a clearing; behind it was a small pond. It was beautiful when the moon hit it just right. It made the whole place shine with a glow. It was so unearthly at made it in trance anyone that looked at it.

No one, no thing, and no creature bothered me when I got there. It was if they knew that I wanted to be there.

"Hey, Sirius, a lot has happened while you have been away from me. School it good, and so is life. You probably can tell that Voldy is dead and has been for a while..." I don't know if I should tell him. I know he is dead but he could still give it to me when I do die.

"I guess I should tell what is going on right now. It seems that Dumbledore had given all us 7 years some kind of potions that made us go after whom we wanted, and then they got pregnant…" I told him about Hermione and Blaise and how crazy that has gotten. Then I told him about Ron and Malfoy and how it seems that Malfoy wanted in to the baby's life.

I stop when it came to me and Snape. I could not bear to say the words because I know that when I admit it, it will be real. I break down and cry; I let it go. I had to. I tried to think of someone holding me and it turned out to be Snape that I imagine.

"I got with Snape. I know that you don't like him Siri but I do…I love him…he does not want me…he got preg…preg…pregnant with my baby…and…he did not want it." I am on my knees begging for something I don't know what. "I don't know why he took the baby away. It was part mine and I wanted it and him…I guess I am worthless and…I don't deserve what he was going to give me..."

I look around and found another rock and place it next to the one of my Godfather and carved in the words 'Little One'. It mixed red and green in an ongoing loop.

I look back at the grave I gave to Sirius and ask, "Watch out for my unborn child until it is called down to earth where someone else can love it."

**How was this chapter?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Dumbles POV**

I was put on watch for the last 3 months for what I did, but it was worth it. They can't watch me because the N.E.W.T.s were coming up and they had to get ready for it. I smile as I look around the Great hall.

I see that Ms. Granger is doing fine and it does not seem that Mr. Zabini is helping…Mr. Weasley looks a little flushed and Mr. Malfoy is watching as if he does not want to miss anything…Mr. Potter does not look at that well. I look at my Potions master and saw that he was paler than normal. Something does not fell right with those two. I will have to wait for my turn.

**Blaise's POV**

I look at the woman that is carrying my baby and I could not breathe. It hurts me to know that I was not a good person to her. I hurt her with my words and then I did not even help her when she needed it.

When I tried to say sorry that I said that she should not have it, she asked me why I was telling her then, why did I say it? I had no clue how I was going to tell her that I as afraid of her having it. I did not want to be a parent and I did not know how to act as one. My mum was not the most graceful person to her son.

I might not have wanted it then but I hurt to think about not being there. I remember not having a dad. I did not want that for my first kid. When I thought about it I saw myself happy.

Hermione was not the kind of girl to be pushed over like everyone else. She put up a fight and not only that but she could kick my ass. She was smart and beautiful. I knew all of this before I had anything to do with her. She was untouchable for me and I guess that is why I put her at a 'not-going-to-do' level.

I get hard thinking about her being pregnant with my child. The fact that it was me that put a glow around her that it does all pregnant people made me feel special. It makes me smile, until I remember what I did.

I told her such crap. I am happy that she kept the baby. I know in my gut that she would support that baby without me. I have the proof by the way Potter was protecting her. That is my job and I have not done it. I have no clue how to prove to my Pussy Cat that I want to be with her and only her. I have not touched another woman since that day and that in itself is something amazing.

As of now, the only thing I want is the woman I watch and the baby that she holds in her. How in the world do I convince her of this?

**Draco's POV**

He is three months pregnant and he looks even better. He is even eating better than he was. I have a feeling that his food cravings are going to be horrible but I know I will find it hot. Disgusting but hot as he always is.

He was blushing as he looked at me. I have a feeling that he wants something from me. Whatever he wants I will try to get it for him. That is one thing that I will always do for him. His glow has changed from sick pale to a shiny one that makes me jealous because I want to be the thing all over him.

He finishes and walks to the doors. I continue to watch him as he nods his head as if for me to follow him. I get up and follow, at this point I fell like a dog. I saw him in the corridor with his head down. He looks like he wanted to ask for something but was afraid.

"What can I help you with Rabbit?" His head wiped up so fast I thought he might have hurt himself. I could tell that he had to do a second take. Then a wide smile came on his lips.

"I want to know if you want to come with me to see Poppy. She said something about hearing a heartbeat and…" I could tell that the courage that he had was leaving him…He said heartbeat…the babies heartbeat.

"I would not have it any other way." He smiled at me. That is one thing I know only I could put up there.

He grabbed me and pulled me towards the Hospital wing. I guess that we are doing this now. When we got there Poppy was waiting for Ron. Her eyes open wide at me but then shrugged it off. It did not mean anything to her but now she knows the father.

Father, which is what I now am. A father to a child; I do plan on being a better one then the one I have now.

"Now, Mr. Weasley, if you would lay down for me, we will get this going for you." Poppy said getting me out of my thoughts.

I turn to my Rabbit and watch as he lies down and pulls up his shirt. I could see a little bump, it was barely there. Something this small made me happy. Rabbit looks at me and he had this happiness in his eyes and I could tell that saying yes was a good move.

Poppy came over with a potion that I have never seen before. "This is a potion that will allow for me to project the image of your baby. It will be cold but it will heat up."

I watch her as she rubs that potion all over the stomach and Rabbit shivers. She did say that it was going to be cold, as long as he is not screaming in pain, it is ok. She then waved her wand with some weird and fast incantation. I watch as a screen comes out of nowhere over his stomach. Poppy looks at it and smiles.

"There is one and…another. Congrats you are having twins. Now let's listen to those heart beats." She waved her wand and said "Adiuto largo".

The sound was music in my ear. The beats were loud and going. The two of them were in sync with each other. I smile bigger and look at down and see that Rabbit was looking as if Christmas, his birthday and Easter came on the same day.

**Harry's POV**

I know that I was coming back, slowly but I was. I visited that grave every day to tell them both what went down in my day. I could tell that Hermione and Ron were happy that I was not always around but happy that I was getting around by myself.

I still can't go to Potions class and see the man that holds my heart. I watch him though; when he eats and walks. There is always something about him that I can't turn away from him even if I want to. Sometimes I can see a little girl holding his hand. She looks a little different every time.

She has his hair and his color tone but she has my eyes and my smile. She seems so happy that she is with him. Sometimes she has red highlights in her hair. She never says anything but just stands there and holds his hands.

I don't want to be in his class because I don't want him to treat me as if I am not there while he holds a hand of a child that could never be. I hurt but that is the story of my life. I have to get used to it.

I turn to look at Severus and see that girl. I am getting jealous of the kid. She could be with him but not me. Before I could get any more in to my hate for the girl that I know I don't hate, Ron elbowed me. I look at him and he gives me a nervous smile.

"I am going to ask Malfoy if he wants to go and hear the baby's heartbeat." His eyes asked me a question and I nod. I could tell he wanted me to watch and make sure that Malfoy does not hurt him.

I know for a fact that Malfoy does want Ron and will continue with that want.

I watch as Ron leaves and then Malfoy. I get up after he left and I found I was right. I watch as Ron grabs Malfoy and off they go. I could not stop myself from running to the small heaven that I have created.

I look down at the stone of my 'little one'. I tell her about her dad. Talking about Severus makes me happy as long as I don't think about 'us' it was easy. I sit next to the baby stone and before I knew it I was out.

**How was it this time? **

**I would love some ideas and that would be helpful. Thanks for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ron's POV**

It seems like a dream. My dragon truly still wanted me. Before today, I thought that he only wanted to do his duty. I did not want him if the only thing to him was the kid, well now kids. I wanted to be part of the equation.

I could tell that he knew what he is giving up to be with me. I could also tell that he was happy; the look on his face was the most beautiful thing. I know understand why my mum was crazy about telling us how it was when she was pregnant, the good things anything.

My mum knows about what the bloody headmaster did. She has been trying to get me to tell her the woman that I knocked up was. She had not even noted that I might be gay or that I might have been bottom. I don't have the nerve to tell her that her youngest son is pregnant with the son of the man that the family hates. I can't have her hate me yet.

Madam Poppy went ahead and made 3 copies of the scan on my twins; one went with Draco, one is with me and the other I sent to my mum. She might not like who I might be with, when I tell her, but she will want to see her grandkids.

Madam Poppy said that in 2 or so months we can see the genders. In truth I don't want to know what they are going to be. I will love them regardless the gender of my beloveds. I loved them when I knew I was pregnant. I was not going to give up on my kids. They are mine and I was going to love them regardless of how I got them.

I smile as I look down at the picture of my babies. I did not look up until there was a shadow behind me. I look and it was Harry. He has been me and Hermione's shadow since the beginning but has cut it down when he has been going to see his Godfather.

"What is that, Ron?" He asks me. I could tell that he was really wondering what it was.

"This is a picture of my two babies." I pass it to him and he has a sad smile on his face. I can't tell if it is me or something else is going on. I have a feeling that I would not get told any way.

"You're having twins. That is two mini Draco's running around." I laugh. I could not stop it. It was funny.

"They might have red hair and act like him. Now I am worried." He gives me a really smile and laughs. I could tell that he is happy that I was happy. I wonder about him. He must have had someone that night but where are they. I know that I get laughed at about how much of an idiot I am but I am not stupid.

"Harry what happened?" I did not ask the stupid questions.

"He did not want me." He looks at me and smiles that first smile. He did not want to talk about it and I figure that he is not going to. I just nod and he asked me about genders and I told him about my new problems.

**Harry POV**

Ron was going crazy about the 2 minis that are living in him. He did not want to know the genders but it is one of the pureblood customs. They name the children before they are even born; it is to give a since of meaning to the baby before it is here. It makes me sad.

After talking a bit, Hermione comes in. I have a feeling that she was in the library trying to get some studying done before the N.E.W.T.s are here; which was in 2 weeks. I know that I was not going to do well in Potions or history but whatever.

We all go down to dinner, with Hermione telling us all that we should be doing some sort of studying. She knows that I can get a job anywhere because of who I am. I know that is a stupid reason not to study but I don't want to do anything. I laugh with Ron about doing some studying.

We start eating. That statement means a lot to me. The two of them are eating more than what they have been able to and that make me happy. I know that throwing up is one of the things that might happen but still. I did not like how skinny Ron was getting. Hermione could have potions that could help with nutrition but Ron cant. One of those male pregnancy things.

I take a second to glance up at the Head table and notice that Snape was not there. He might not like me but I do worry. I have a feeling that I worry too much but I cannot help it. With the way Dumbledore was acting I know for a matter of fact that he knows why Snape is not here.

I had to let it go. I does me no good to worry. He would not like it so I try to shake it off by looking at my friends. I notice that Hermione had a gift. It was wrapped in a nice silver package.

She opens it to show a deep green blanket. It was not baby small and it looked warm. I look at Hermione and she leant over to smell it and blushed. I know who gave her this. He is trying.

It hurts to know that I might not be wanted for much longer but at least I will be here until that day happens.

**Hermione POV**

I got a gift at dinner. It smelt like the dang mutt. Out loud I would have to say that it means nothing but it does. It means the world to me. The green blanket will keep me warm and will remind me of him.

I can tell that he wants to be in my life but I want answers. I can't keep him away from his own child but I do want the reason why he did not want it in the first place. I thought it was pureblood custom to be with your child but he did not have a father.

It does bother me a bit about what he wants with me and my baby.

I through those thoughts away with studying for the N.E.W.T.s tests that are coming up. I will do just fine without the major studying. That is just who I am.

When we left the Great hall I had to say goodbye to the boys because I had my check up in 5 minutes. Harry wanted to come with me but I told him that I want to do this by myself. He nods at me and I have a feeling that I hurt him.

I got there and Poppy just looked at me and smiled a tired one. She points to the bed and I get on it. She tells me what she is going to do and then she puts a very cold potion on my stomach and mutters a spell. Out from my stomach came a round cloud thing that ended up flat and I could see my child.

"Everything looks fine. It looks like you will only be looking at one child." I was happy about that. I don't think I could keep up with twins or anything higher than that. She then does the spell that will let me hear the heartbeat of the child. When I heard it I clenched the blanket to my chest. To a point I felt like I was keeping something from Blaise. He should be here; but I did have my pride.

Poppy cleaned me up and gave me 2 copies of the image that I had seen earlier with my child. It looked so peaceful laying in me. I start crying and Poppy patted my hair. She must have been dealing with a lot of these problems with the amount of pregnant teens in this school.

She turns to go back into her office and I begin to leave when the doors to the Hospital wing burst open and in came a very pissed Potions master. I have no idea why but I found myself under a bed with a 'notice me not' spell. I had to know what was going on.

"Ahh, Severus, Welcome. If you could lay down on one of the beds I will get to you soon." Says Poppy as she comes out of the office.

Professor Snape lies in the bed next to the one I am under. She started to tell him the same procedure that she did to me. That is when it hit me; Professor Snape is pregnant. I watch as she puts the potion on him and does the same spell.

The look on his face was that of happiness and longing.

"It seems that you are having one...two…three. Three babies. Congrats, Severus. You still not going to tell me who the father is are you?"

His silence told her that he was going to do no such thing. Poppy then muttered the spell for the heartbeat and Professor started to cry. That is a scene that I did not think he was able to do. Poppy created 2 copies and gives it to him.

When she left to the office when Professor gets up. "I sorry Potter."

**How was this chapter?**

**I would like help with naming all the babies. I have a few ideas but I would like more. **

**Thanks for the likes, favorites, and the reviews. They make me continue to type away.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hermione's POV**

I was unable to use the information that I got that night in the Hospital wing. With the N.E.W.T.s coming up and then taking them, I kind of forgot all about it.

I was sitting there in the seat near the fire. I have already packed as it was the last night at this school. Tomorrow we walk across that stage and I don't want to. I know that I deserve it but it makes me sad. I am leaving a place that has been like home for the last 7 years.

I watch as Harry walks down the steps and out of the commons. I don't think he knew I was here. His depression has decreased as the time passes. I want to know what is up…that is when it hits me. Snape is pregnant and they are Harry's. He has always wanted to have a family and now that he has one on the way, he is depressed. That is not right.

"Have you seen Harry?" I hear from behind me. I look and it is Ron. He has been doing so well now that Ma…Draco has been for him. I look down at the blanket on me. I guess that my mutt is trying too.

"Hermione?" He says my name. I can't believe that I just spaced out.

"Yeah, he just left. He probley went to see Sniffles." I look at him again. "Has Harry said anything about that night?"

He hums. "Yeah, once. He said that he was not wanted. I don't get it but if that is true I am not going to dig. I don't want him hurt worse, you know?" I nod.

I got hit with the 'was not wanted,' part. It looked like Snape wanted him if he is keeping the babies. I got pissed. I was thankful that I am pregnant, I can't be hurt. I stand and wrap the blanket around me, and out of the commons I went. I was going to talk to that man.

I got down there and storm right in to the classroom to find that he was sitting there looking down. The slamming made him jump; if I was not pissed I would have laughed.

"What are you doing?" I ask him. I don't care that I am disrespecting a teacher, to me, at this point; he does not deserve the respect.

"I have no clue what it is you are talking about Ms. Granger, but do leave. I do not want company." He says to me, not snarled but says.

"So you are not pregnant, I know you are and with Harry's babies. I have the right to know what the bloody hell you are doing. He is my brother in all but blood. I want to know and if you do not tell me I am taking it up with the head master. You know for a matter of fact that a magical baby should have both of its parents in their life." I went off on him.

"I have all right to not tell him." His voice had an edge but his face drained with blood. I could really tell the difference.

"I guess that you do but he is am man that wants nothing but a family and you have his children growing in you. I have kids coming too, you know. I know what you are feeling and it sucks but he would be there for you every step of the way. He is that forgiving. He is not going to hold it to you." I tell he and his eyes look at me and I could see a different light in them. It looked like he knew but was not going to tell him anyway.

"He believes that he does not have a kid on the way and I am not going to tell him. He has someone else out there that is better for him then me. I don't want to tie him down. I will have these kids and he will have to do nothing." He said as he looked away. I can't believe that he just said that. He told Harry what? That is not something you tell a person. I know that it is a mothers decide to keep or get rid of a child but to lie to the second half.

"You are killing Harry, don't you see that. He is dying because he was so happy that he was going to have a family and you took that from him. He has been killing himself for all this time and you just let him do it. I know that he is not the best person because of his 'hero' complex but you don't see it. Harry would do anything for his family, remember 5th year. This is just wrong. You are so pathetic of a man, a greasy git, miserable bat, ex-death eater and a liar. If you want to see what you are doing, see for yourself. Harry is in a beautiful clearing in the Forbidden forest. I don't want to look at you any more, you disgust me." I then left. If he has any morels he will go and see Harry. I truly hope that he does.

**Severus' POV**

I do not know why I am out here. I told myself that I would not see Harry like that again. I had no right; I took his kids away from him. When we were all told about the potion a weight hit me hard. He was only with me because he was under the influence of a potion. I did not want that.

When I got checked just to find out I was pregnant, I was happy but hurt. Now the only reason that Harry would be with me was because I was carrying his child. I did not want that kind of relationship with this man. I did not want a _thing_ like my best friend. I wanted love, and this was not it.

It hurt that he wanted to do with me after I told him that I terminated our child. I had to, I needed to. I wanted to have him in my life just not this way.

When I found out that I was carrying, not one, but three of his children, it had made me happy. I got to hear the heartbeat. It was the most beautiful sound and I wanted to continue to listen to it. I watched as Poppy made two copies of the scan. It was funny. It was not like I could give it to the man that I wanted by my side. It slipped, "I am sorry Potter." I had to say it.

The only time I got to Harry was for the N.E.W.T.s for potions. I was surprised that he was taking it. He has not been in the class since February. He finished and then left. He did not even bring up the test and the vial of potion that he made.

On the last day for this year Ms. Granger came in to my classroom. She started to yell at me and tell me just the same as my heart.

So just like that here I am, outside, in the forest looking for a clearing. When I got to it, it was, just like she said it was, beautiful. I looked around and saw how the small thing of water made the place look even more alive. I would have looked around even more if it was not for a man resting against a small rock. He was talking to it.

"…job. I don't know what the old man is planning but it is creepy, but I would get something that I want. I would be able to come out here and tell you how my life is going on." I heard him as he spoke in a voice of happiness.

He took a pause and breathed. He looked so…dead sitting there, bone thin and pale. If I did not knew better I would have thought he was dead.

"Sev would not want me here at school anymore. After tomorrow he is probley going to through a "Potter is gone" party and has fun. I know that I am being mean but it is true, little one. He has most likely made the banner in green and silver. That man is a true Sytherin at heart. You would have loved his sense of humor. It is dry but it has a chilling quality." I could hear the hurt and love in those sentences.

He turned to hug the stone, "You would have loved him, my Little One." I watched as he cried himself to sleep. I walked up to him and looked down. On the huge stone next to the one that Harry was lying on was a cut out of a dog. The one he was curled around had the words "_Little One," _Highlighted in red and green.

It takes a while to know what is going on. This is not just a beautiful clearing but a graveyard and I have made him place another stone.

Before I did something that I did not want to do, I turned and walked away. 'This is for him. He will thank me for it later on.'

**Draco's POV**

I look down at the letter I just received.

_Mr. Draco Malfoy,_

_I am here to tell you that you have gotten the Transport services job here at the Ministry of Magic. In one week we hope to see you for training._

_Rufus Scrimgeour _

_Minister of Magic_

I was happy, I have a job. That means that I can take care of my Rabbit and myself. In truth I should not have a job because I should follow my father's footsteps and get into investing money but he has, probley, disowned me. I have not used a cent of what I have so I could get us a place for a while before I get paid.

It is not how I want my children growing up but I have a feeling that they will be loved and cared for and that is the best. I had to wonder how it worked though, I grew up spoiled.

I look down at the letter and smiled. I got the job that I always wanted. Transport services are about the managing for all wizarding ways of getting around. It sounds like an easy job but I don't think so. It does pay a well and I would not be trying killing myself like in all the other spots.

I searched for jobs in the middle of the N.E.W.T.s. I was going crazy. Now that is all over and it is the last day of school I was happy.

I think of my Rabbit. He is going to tell his parents tomorrow and it is killing him, although he does not want to admit it. He is starting his 5th month and he already has food cravings, it is funny. I don't want to see peanut butter mixed with strawberry ice cream again in my life. He eats it like it was going out of style.

I got out of the commons to find a very pissed Hermione coming out of the potions classroom.

"Hermione, wait up. What is wrong?" We might not be friends but she is important to my Rabbit so I let it be." She looks at me and gives me this look. It made shivers go down my back. She was truly pissed. She grabs me and drags me in to a class room.

"_Snape _had done something to Harry and I went after him. It turns out that he did it to save himself. I have never met a man that I wanted to tear apart and let him rout." Someone remind me to never piss of Hermione. The way that she said his name made me cringe.

"What did he do this time?"

"Let's just say that if I had my say all pregnant people should have the other know that they are pregnant and are unable to lie about it. I know that it is his chose of what he does but telling someone that you killed the child when it is a lie, and to Harry of all people…" She went on and on. I can't believe that miss know it all can babble.

My godfather told the one person that was happy that they would get a family that he killed the baby. I know that Sev was not a nice person but dang. It is an honor to have a child and even more to be male and have one.

I watch as Hermione takes a breath and really looks at me. "What had you in a good mood?"

"I got a job." She smiles. She was the only one that knew about my problems. It was crazy that I could talk to her but not my own.

"Congrats. So when do you start?" I let her see the letter and she smiles. It was the job that I wanted and it was the one I got.

We headed up to Gryffindor tower to tell my Rabbit my good news.

**How was it this time? Still good I hope.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Draco's POV**

I walked across that stage with a sense of complement. I have finished school and it is over as we sit in the Quidditch. I spent 7 hellish years in that school and now I do not have to worry about it for 11 more years.

I look up in the crowd for my father. He was not in the seat that was made for him. I did want him here. I know that he does not like my choice of partner, well he has not told me but I know it is true, but I did want him here. This was the day that I became a man and he did not even come to see me become one.

It hurt but I got over it. I had to, for the sake of my babies and my Rabbit. Speaking of which, he is hiding something from me. I am kind of scared to find out what he is keeping secret. I doubt it is about the children, well I hope not.

"Weasley, Ronald." I hear come out of the Headmasters mouth. I was startled with a big yell and scream that came from the stands. I had to smirk; they would not miss the last male child becoming a man.

I watch as he walks up there, get his diploma, and trips off stage. He lands on his butt but I still watched to make sure that he was ok. I was going to get up when I was stopped by Blaise.

"He is fine. You know that you can make sure that he is ok once I walk across that stage. You just have to be quick about it." He whispers to me. I turn to look at Rabbit once more and he nods. He is going to be just fine.

Blaise was called last just like he said. Once he sat next to me again, Dumbledore spoke once again. I swear that man is keeping me away from Ron and it is pissing me off.

"Another year has passed and you all have made yourselves become the best that you could. I would love to be the first to say it, CONGRADULATIONS ON GRADUATING." With that he claps his hand and we all go crazy. We are now really free from this school.

I get up and run to Ron. He stands there and I look him over, he looked like he enjoyed my bothering him. When I got done with my mini checkup, Hermione told us that his family was close by. I look up at the red-head that took my heart with him. He gives me that half smile and says:

"Don't go. I need you here with me. If you leave I will kick you in the balls." I snort and stand there and wait with him. It was nerve racking. The things I have heard about Molly Weasley is not so good. I would not be surprised if the Dark Lord would be afraid of her when she is pissed.

"Ron, Ronnie, RONALD! I swear, I did just see him and now he is gone. I think that my Ronnie is hiding from me." Says a slightly irritated Mrs. Weasley.

"Don't worry mum, Ronniekins is still going to be here." Says Fred or was it George. This is _soooo _not going to be easy.

Ron grabbed my hand. It was stuck in a grip that was not good for my hand. I did not have the heart to tell him that he should let it go. He needed me and I was not going to let him down. This is what I chose and this is what I am going to stand next to.

"Ronald, I found you." Mrs. Weasley says out loud. She grabs him and gives him a hug. I push her off when she starts to hug a little hard. She might be his mother but she is not going to hurt my children. She looks at me and then ignores me.

"So where is the wonderful woman that you got pregnant? It is Hermione wasn't it. I know it, she is good for you." She just kept going. If it was not for my Rabbit I would have hit this woman.

"Mum, it was not Hermione. I highly don't think that it could have ever been her." Says a red faced Ron. He did not look like he wanted to be here. His grip tightened.

"Well if it was not her then who? I do not see any other females around you and you are not a player so, who was it that took your heart away?" She looked as if my beloved was lying to her.

"Well…mum…I am gay and…" there went the courage, "IamcaringMalfoysbabies." I just looked at him. I used to watching big things going into his mouth not fast things coming out of it. I snort; I will never get bored with this man that is for sure.

"You can't be gay, Ron. That is impossible. You sent me the…" His words finally hit home as she looks at me. "You did what to my son. I will have your head on a platter and on my wall." She started to inch my way.

I stand my ground. I was not going to back down to this woman, don't get me wrong, she is scary. I was here for Ron and I will not be scared because of a girl.

"Molly, love, if Ron is happy you have no right to intervene." I turn to Mr. Weasley, who was giving my Rabbit a look of, 'I-don't-care'.

"Arthur, he says that he is gay and that it is going to Malfoy's child. This cannot happen. I will have a grandchild that is even related to _**him.**_" She says as she points to me. I was looking for that book that Hermione usually has with her. This woman needs to be hit upside the head, **hard.**

"Molly, leave them alone. You no longer have any say in his love life or his life in general. If you are not going to congratulate Ron, please leave. I am tired of you telling my children how they are going to live their lives." I watch as a very pissed mother leaves the grounds.

"Ron, Draco, whatever is going to happen in your lives, do remember that you are welcome." He did not even hesitate with my name. He just accepted it.

"Well Ron, It looks-"George.

"we can't give you-"Fred

"our gifts until after the birth." They both say. I felt like I had a headache.

"Come on over when the class party is over and we will have our own. I do not think that Molly will be there any time soon. The others wish to see you." Mr. Weasley did not even give us a chance to respond. He hugged Ron and then grabbed me and gave me one as well. I did not matter to him that I hurt his son before this. I am making him happy.

He was not the last. I got one from the twins and like the wind they were gone.

My lovely Rabbit turns and looks at me. That went somewhat better than what he was thinking.

**Blaise's POV**

I watch as Draco made his way towards his red-head. I wish I could do the same for my Pussy cat. I shiver, I can and I know it. I just don't have the nerve to do so. I know that she did not want me to go up to her and talk to her. She wants answers and I can't give them at this point in time.

"Blaise, it is time for us to go home. I be hearing some things that I want to know are true." I turn to see my mother. She is not the normal type of mother; she did not so love outside of the house.

She stands there proud and glorious. She had long wavy black hair that she just lets hang and she is a light brown. The only thing that we have in common is our eyes. She is slim and is standing there waiting for me to move.

"I am coming Mother." I get up and follow the only woman that is the same height as me. She gets to the edge of the wards and away we went.

We get home and walk right in. The outside is dark and black but the inside is lit and home-y. The furniture is all well used and loved. There are pictures on the wall and the fire place is going. There are 2 light brown chairs, one dark red couch, and they all surrounded a wooden table.

I turn to my mother, who was now sitting on a chair next to the fire. She just looked at me. I can tell that she was not going to let the, real, gossip go.

I sit on the couch that was right across from the fire. I watch as my mother crosses her legs and snaps her fingers.

"How can Wizzy help Mistress?" Says our only house elf.

"Tea, if you please. My son and I are going to talk about his last year at school." Wizzy nods, pops out, pops in and lays out our tea.

"So tell me Blaise, what happened at school this year?" I could see that my mother had this twinkle in her eye. It reminded me of Hermione if you give her a new book. I shook my head.

"Not much. You know the normal, test, homework, and drama. I am so happy that it is over." I could tell that she is not buying it.

"My lovely son, you are telling me that you were not affected by the potion that the head master gave you. I do highly doubt that because of who I am. I have been married before 7 times and widowed the same. You have taken your fathers looks and my eyes. I know that you had someone that night." She just gives me a smile. She did not mind that I lied but she wants the truth. I had that mother charm.

"Yes I did and then I fucked up. That is all that you need to know." I did not want her to know everything but something in me knew that she would get it out of me.

"I heard something about this potion. It gives the ability to make the other pregnant even if it was a male. I do wonder if I have to go to the Ministry of Magic to find out my son's heir." She says as she starts to tap her chin and then she looks at me.

"I freaked ok. I told her that she should get rid of it. I know now that I want it. She never let it go and I do have a child on its way but I know nothing about it. I don't even know the gender of my child. Is that what you want to hear? Your son has a child that is coming in to life soon but I have no information about it. All I hear about her or my baby is from Draco." I take a few breaths and realize that I had stud from that speech.

"What kind of woman is she?" I must have sparked her interest. She had leaned forward a little.

"Gryffindor." She shrugs and says nothing so I go on. "She is stubborn and head strong. I have never met another person that pushed me and made me feel like she does. She can put me in my place and even make me shut up. She can make me laugh and shy away from her at the same time. She can scare me so easily." I had to smile when I got to the end.

"You like this woman. I can tell. What about her made you freak out?" She asked. She was going to get me to tell her everything.

"She is not your style. She is a muggle blood but she is smart, the smartest in the whole 7th year. We are not married and probley won't be by the time the baby gets here. I want nothing more than to do so."

"My son if you could do one thing with her right now, what would you do?"

"I would hug her. That is what I would like to do. Then she might know that she can put some weight on me."

My Mother looks at me and smiles. "It sounds like you have fallen in love my son. I cannot wait to meet this woman."

I could tell with the look in her eyes that she has a plan and, no, she is not going to tell me.

**Harry's POV**

I dodge everyone as I made my way to the stands. I don't have family who would be here to see me graduate so I just want to watch. I was now free from something that I did not want to be. I want to watch him every day even if he does not want me here.

Everyone was trying to get past others and finding the other half. I watch as Mrs. Weasley go crazy about Malfoy and Mr. Weasley tell her off. She might have dragged me in to that family but the rest of them made me part of it.

Hermione had let to see her parents who were waiting for her at home. I do hope that they are ok with this. They have no clue that she is 4 months pregnant. She said that she would be safe. I had to trust her and her words.

"My dear boy, why don't we go back to the castle and talk?" I turn and look at Professor Dumbledore. He smiled and waved me with him.

We get to that dang bird and smile, "Dark Chocolate," and we go up.

"Do you wish for any tea or sandwiches?" I shake my head and he nods.

"I have a question that you might be able to answer?"

"What can I help you with Professor?" Really what can I help the one man that knows all, or thinks he does?

"I do not have a professor for Flying. I was wondering if you would like the job. You would have to live on campus and eat in the Great hall but it is a job."

I was going to ask for a job but for him to ask me if I want this job it was excellent. I could not have had it different myself.

"Professor I would like to accept that job. It would be perfect. In all truth, I was going to ask you for a job."

He laughs, and then waves his hands. "Go my boy. Go have some fun and I would stay away from the punch."

Yes I can stay and maybe watch for just a little bit longer. I smile and go down to the Great hall for the party.

**How was it this time? Please review. **

**Joytiger: it is nice that I have a normal. You make writing possible for me sometimes because I know that someone reads. I have an ending in mind but getting there is the journey. **

**Karen: It is nice to hear back from you. I hope you liked this chapter like the rest. Love it that you think that this is amazing. :) That made my day.**

_**I got a poll going on, please vote. You can visit it on my profile. It is going to be up there until 10/14.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Severus POV**

Today was to be one of the greatest days in my life. I would no longer see the man that I love and he will find someone else to love. There is a lot of people and he can go anywhere in this world and be happy. When he walked across that stage he looked at me and then continued on his way.

I hoped that that look was one of 'good bye'. I wanted to tell him good bye myself, as a closing for the both of us. So I started making my way to the stands where he moved to. Before I got there the Head Master started to talk to him. I followed them; I wonder what the old man wanted to talk to Harry.

In truth I should not have followed. I learned that Harry will be teaching, here, at Hogwarts. I walk as fast as possible to not be running to Poppy. I did not need for the man whose children I am caring to find out that I am carrying. He does not need us, does not love us.

"Severus, what can I do for you?" Poppy says as she made her way to me. She started to really daunt on me. She gets on me for still doing potions and not taking care of myself.

"I need to know if there is a way to conceal my pregnancy. " I tell her. She did not like the fact that I would not tell the other parent that I was with children.

"I don't want to tell you but because you asked I have to. There is a glimmer that will have set the size of your midsection but I would not like for you to use it. You are 4 months pregnant with 3 children. It will do nothing to you in month 7 and onward. Any magic abilities after 5th month will fluxgate and you might not be even able to us that spell. You must realize that even if you do use it you will still have the part of your midsection that is 'missing'." She just looks at me. I have a feeling that she is waiting for me to tell her to give it to me.

"Is there a way for potions to not bother me or my children?" I might know potions but I don't know pregnancies.

She smiles. This is something that she has been waiting for me to ask for a while now. "I would like for you to stay away from potions that have any dragon or snake blood in the mixture. I will also be doing the potions that you normally do for me. I do not want those 3 to get hurt." I nod. That is most potions that I have to teach classes older then third year.

"I will do that Poppy. Thank you for your help." I walk out. I wonder if I could get the headmaster to have a sub for the first 2 months of the year. That would be great. If I pull the guilt card, I know that he would. I smirk as I walk down to my dungeons.

**Ron POV**

I look around to all of those that are partying but I did not fell like partying. After the way my mother acted to day I expected for Draco to run and never comeback. I watch him from where I am standing. My feet started to hurt. If I sit I will not be able to look at him.

I remember that he never let me go when he was getting yelled at by my mother. She had no right to do that but she did and Draco just stood there and took it.

My father was the one that stopped her and she left. It looks like my dad is getting sick of my mum and her way of thinking. It was if she wanted us to act as if we are rich and look down at people. That worked for a while but now I don't care.

My dad and the twins even gave Draco a hug as they left. The look on Draco's face was funny. He did not know what he did to get the hugs but I hope he gets used to it. It is one of the things that happen in my family a lot.

I come out of my thoughts and found that I could not see my Dragon. I started to freak before he hugged me from behind.

"I have a feeling that you need to sit." He says in my ear. I wanted to tell him that I did not but something about how he is holding me was telling me that he was not going to take no for an answer.

I look at the man that sat me down and then sat right next to me. He has done everything that he could to support me. He got a job and has picked a small house that he wants me to go see tomorrow. It shocked me that he got himself a job but when I thought about his father and then me I understood. He dropped his family for me. I cried in his arms for hours because of that. He did not have to do that but he did. He wanted to be with me so he gave us what would not let him be with me.

He looks at me with this look in his eye. They twinkle and shine. I have never in the 7 years of my life seen him look like that. He was truly happy and I hope that it last for a long time.

"Well, my tired Rabbit, are you ready to leave? You did promise that you would make it home today. I do not think that me showing up carrying you asleep into your house would be a good thing." He scratched the back of his neck. It is one of the things he does when he is nervous.

"You don't have to worry. If my mum says something about us again I have 5 brothers that would shut her up. She is not the most likeable person in the house at this moment. So, how are we getting there?" I tell him.

"I will take us there. Don't worry I will not let you fall." He gives me that half smile that makes me want to jump him and do indescribable things to him.

We left the great hall and outside the wards. He holds out his hand and I take it. He pulls me to him and I find that I was now facing the school with my back up against his front.

"Think about home. I have never been there." I started to think about where we were going and I felt his magic all around me. "Keep focused." He says in my ear. I closed my eyes and I strain myself to see the burrow. I felt the pull and then nothing. I open my eyes to see a banner that waved that said, "CONGRATS RONALD." in red and "AND DRACO" in green. I have a small feeling that the banner was just for me but they added him to it.

I heard his breath hitch as he saw it. "They like you." I whispered to him.

When we got in the Burrow, Draco had me sit and stay. I felt funny having him watching over me as well as my family. They all wanted to know, why Draco? How many children? Why I did not tell them? I answered every one of the questions that they put at me. They got off me and started to ask Dragon questions and then it turned in to a normal party, without the alcohol.

Not once did I even notice that my mum was not there.

**Blaise POV**

Last night was crazy. I don't know how my mum even did it but she got a picture of Hermione and put it up. She even got all of Hermione's grades. She babbled on how adorable Hermione looked and asked me why she was not introduced to her. I shook my head and went to bed. She was not going to stop for a long time. She really needs a new man in her life.

About 3 in the morning I felt the wards pull. I got out of bed and made my way to the front door. The wards should not have pulled. My mother and I are the only ones that could do that and _only _if we are returning.

I got to the door when someone started to pound on it. I open it fast and harsh with my wand up and ready to fire. I find a bloody Hermione on the other side. She just gives me a half smile and down she went.

"HERMIONE!" I gripped her as she started to fall. I pull her to me and try to look to see what is wrong with her.

"Blaise, hun, what is going on?" Says my mum from the stairs.

"Call a healer now, mum." I yelled at her. I heard her run and I heard the fire spark. I pick up woman in my hands and move to the living room. My mother spelled the couch into a bed and I laid Hermione on it.

The fire spiked once again and in came a healer. He looked at Hermione and got to work. I have never seen someone work as fast as him but something in me was telling me that it was not fast enough. My mum started to pull me out of the room. She did not want me in there. I look down at myself to see all the blood.

Blood that should have not been on me. There was too much, too much and there was more on her and the floor. My mum did not say anything but she pulled me into a hug.

I got my wish, Hermione is her with me but not in the way I wanted.

**How was it this time? I am sorry for the late update. **

_**I would like some names for the kids and genders. Who should have what and what should their names be. **_

_**Severus-3 children**_

_**Ron-2 children**_

_**Hermione-1 child**_

_**I love everyone that reads /reviews. **_


	9. Chapter 9

**Harry's POV**

I watch Severus walk away when I left the head masters room. I guess that he heard that I would be teaching this year. It hurt to know that he wanted nothing to do with me. It is one reason I hate the head master. He made me fall in love and then lose my heart in the one week. I do have to thank the old man because he gave me on thing I would never have, one night of pure love.

I walk passed the graduation party in the Grand hall and out of Hogwarts. I have a question that I needed to be answered; 'why I still see children with Severus?' I know why they are not there but to me they are. I apperated to Diagonal Ally and got to muggle London. From there I got on a plane. I figure that most wizards that came looking for me would not look for me using the ways of a muggle. To china I went.

I got to see a crazy old monk who told me that the children that I see come from the afterlife to take a soul with them. I did not believe that but this was only my first one. I throw that out the window when he tried to do an excrisisium on me when I fell asleep. I had woke in the middle of it and sent him flying. I did not stay there for very long.

From there I went to America. Compared to wizards/witches from England, American versions are complete hippies. I learned the easiest spells that do the easiest things. They had a spell that would make a car drive for them; they have to dispel it after they got out because the cars stated to go crazy…that explains the ford that Mr. Weasley had.

When I went to see people for my problem, both the muggle and the wizard kind, they said the same thing. They wore illusions that my mind made up because the loss of my child.

In Colorado, I found out that a fetus is not considered alive until it is born and has gained personhood.

In New York, before I went back to London, I meet up with this woman psychologist. She claimed that maybe the woman caring it lied and the future spirits is what I am seeing. I shrugged it off. It did not sound like a good reason and she was muggle.

When I got on that plane in New York to go home, I agreed to myself that I was going crazy.

**Hermione's POV**

I got off the bus in front of my house; I can't apprate while pregnant, and saw my parents have setup a graduation dinner for 3.

"My lovely daughter, How are you? How does it feel to be graduated?" My mother asked me as she hugged me. I hoped that she does not notice y body bump. It is not big as the others because I am only having one.

Dinner was chicken and Dumplings, my favorite type of dinner. It was hard for me to not grab the hot sauce, my new craving with chicken. I was on my 3ed plated before I relies it.

We talked about my classes, Ron, Harry, Draco, And about couples. I told my parents about how Ron and Draco were together and some of the problems they have been through, minus the pregnancy of course.

"Hermione, one of your friends are gay?" My mother asked me. I was unable to her the disgust in her voice. I was happy and nothing was going to bring me down.

"Yes mum. They are truly in love with each other. They perfect each other. It is nice to see them both happy. If only the man that I love would give me the same attention as they do with each other, my life would be perfect." I have a feeling that I looked doe-y eyed at that point.

"So you are fine with the face that 2 boys are in a relationship."

"Yes."

"That is disgusting. Two males should never be in a sexual relationship. It is against gods rule. He created woman for that reason. It is not to be and I forbid you from seeing or talking to either of them."

"You have no right to tell me what to do. I am out of school and you will not stop my unborn child from seeing their uncles."

"What? My child is not going to have a bastard of a child."

Without a second warning I got hit…hard, across the face. I turned to my mum who had her other hand ready to swing; I did not get away in time. The hits moved from slaps to fists.

"I will not have a daughter against gods will….You are going to have a child that is not of gods will. I will cleans you and you will be perfect again my daughter." She kept saying.

She had gotten me off my seat and pushing me on the ground. The pounding kept getting worse and the only thing on my mind was my child.

The beating stopped and I looked up. My mother had moved to grab the skillet that she cooked the chicken in. She whips it around and it catches me in the head. I screamed. I heard the pan start to get into ready position, when there was a sharp pain right behind my head and it got dark.

I thought that I was out but I threw out that thought when I noticed I was outside. I was outside on a porch and I did not where. I was afraid that she would find me; I jump to the door and started banging on it… The hit form the pan must have opened my head, I was bleeding everywhere. I did not even notice who was at the door, I asked for help and I was out.

**Draco's POV**

The 7th year party was great. I would like to say that the punch was not spiked but it was not. They had a spiked bowl already for those who wanted to drink alcohol and one that was for those that could not. It was great. The teachers did not even get on us for the alcohol; I have a feeling that it was there because the head master was trying to give us something for doing what he did in January.

I could not drink; I place myself with Ron and drink the one that was just normal lemonade. I had no problem with it. I did not even get to drink it. My Ron had me running everywhere for him. I even had to go to the dang kitchen to get some ice cream and some pickles. He has this thing for the mixture of the two of them.

"You do know that once I start working I can't keep doing this for you?" I said to him as I smile. He smiles at me and I could tell that he had a plan in mind. His eye had a naughty twinkle. This is not the first time I was reminded that he was the younger brother to the twins.

"That is what you think. Besides I have brothers that are just happy that I have little ones on the way." I lift up one of my eyebrows. I know for a matter of fact that they have no clue that he has more than one on the way, but he does have me there. A family that is big is more than happy to have another to come around.

He just wants to sit. I did have him up for a dance, after that he did not want to get up. Having twins and being a male is taking a toll from him. I don't blame him because he wants to sit.

About an hour after this started he gives me that look. You know the one that tells me that he does not want to be here anymore. I watch his eyes look me up and down and I could tell that he wanted me in the most adult way. I lean down so that I was level with his ear.

"My dear Rabbit, if you wish to leave we have to go to your place. I would love to ravish you but I would not like to be late. You might have lived with them but I am fresh meat for your brothers, I don't want to give them anymore reason to do anything that I don't want them to." I like the outside ring of his ear. "If you are still willing I could help you out later."

He shivers and then puts his hand on my shoulder. This is the only way I know that he needs help. He will send me on hunts for whatever he needs but he is too afraid to tell me that he needs help. I smile; I stand and pull him with me.

We walk out and to the edge of Hogwarts. The head master got porkeys to get us where we needed to go, in the wizarding world, and they were pregnant agreeable. We made it to the Borrow; I can't believe that I thought that this place was a dump. It looks well-kept even if it was small. He walked me up to the front door and he knocked.

Mr. Weasley opened the door and hugged my Rabbit once again. He was going on and on about the fact that Ron made it through school. He put Ron down and then looked at me. For just a second I thought that he was only nice to me that one time because we were in public. He took a step to me and hugged me and picked me up the same way he did to his own son.

"I wish to welcome to the family Draco. I have never seen my son even think about stepping up to his mother but you got him to. I do have to say I would have liked for you to have asked me for my son before you got him pregnant but that is ok. As long as he is happy then it is fine. I would not eat the chocolate the twins wish to give you."

"Dad!" I hear from twin voices behind him.

Mr. Weasley sets me down and then I noticed that Ron is nowhere around me. I start to freak. I told him not to leave me. I was ok with being alone with his family but I don't want him to be alone, and I don't know if he is ok.

I felt a push and turned to see that Mr. Weasley was trying to get me to go in the house. He just gives me that smile that made me think that everything is going to be just fine. He lead me to the kitchen and then out the door to the back door. Outside there was a sign stating "Congrats on Graduating Ron." And in small letters it said, "and Draco, our new brother." I can't believe that they added me. That is something that they did not have to do. It sucked that this was his day but it made me happy because I was not just an extra but a part.

"Let me go for the last time." I hear for one Rabbit. I run after that voice and I found that he was being hugged by one of the red heads that I could not name.

"I would really like it if you could please put him down." I said as I got there. I would love to have my twins in my hands alive.

"Fine." He put my Rabbit down and I watch as my rabbit turns and hits him.

"Dang you Charlie. When I tell you to put me down you don't but when Draco tells you to, you do. That is just not fair. I'm your brother." He starts to pouts and then he walks to me. I put my hands around my Rabbit.

"What can I say; I have an instinct to listen to dragons." I heard the laugh in his voice and he walks up to us. "Welcome to the family, Draco. He is a handful; I hope that you can handle him." He pats us both on the head and then he left.

Dinner was not long after that and then it was time for dessert. I have never seen Ron ever say no to food or even sweets but he did not want to have the cake. He kept saying that it was no good and that if I loved him I would not eat it either.

Being the family that they were no one ate it. We just went ahead with the presents and just when everything was being put away,

"What the hell is going on here?" yells one very pissed….


	10. Chapter 10

**Ron's POV**

Everything was going so great. My family just took in the boy I love and we are having fun. It was the greatest…second compared to my twins…day of my life.

Draco just started to stand when we heard a loud voice,

"What the hell is going on here?" I whip around to see the look of a very pissed off mother.

I started to shake. She can't be here; she will hurt me and my children. I don't want her near me. I could tell that Draco knows that I'm afraid. He starts to get me out of my seat and behind me. He does not want that woman to be near me either.

"Molly, I thought that you would be out for the night. You promised that you would not be here." My father says to her. He had made his way in front of me and so has the rest of the family.

"I have all right to tell my son congrats for graduating school. My dear husband, you have no right to keep me away." She tells him in a very sick-y sweet way. I did not want her to even talk to me. "My dear Ronnie, why have you not tried the cake? I made it just for you and it will take all your pain away. Go on my son, have some." I saw a piece of it make its way to me.

I look around and notice that everyone was silent and they wore yelling at her. I look at the cake once again. It was not like my mum would do something to me but the smell of the cake was making me sick. I pushed it farther then it was. I looked for my dragon. He was not there, there to help me against this woman that wanted me to take some of this cake.

The cake started to smell really good as I kept up the naïveté thoughts. Before I could even think there was some cake on a fork making its way up to my mouth. It smelled so sweet that I wanted it. It never made it to me, it made its way across the room and my Dragon was in front of me. I knew right then and there that I should never doubt him and how he loves me and the children that I carry.

"I have never met a woman that I wish to hit until I met you Ms. Weasley. I cannot say it in this house but you are not welcome in Ron's and my house." He said as he tried to get in-between me and the woman that is across the room. He moved his wand and undid the spells that silenced my brothers and my father.

"Molly, this is the time that you have to tell me what is going on. I will not a low you do this to my son." My dad says to her. I have never seen my dad this pissed he was so calm. I swear that he was going to kill her.

"My son is not going to be with that _thing._ He is going to find a woman that is going to give him the children that he wants. He is not going to have children because they are not to come by males. They are not even real. They have come to because of a potion. A potion that put the thoughts of that _thing_ in his mind. I don't care if he had a gay relation on the side but he has to have a woman. Women are created to bring in life in the world. If men can become pregnant then woman will be killed. I will destroy all thoughts that run in his head about how he loves that boy. I know that he does not and that _thing_ will hurt my son and then take what should not have been in him in the first place." She raised her wand at me and started waving.

Two things happened; one, Draco covered me making sure that I was not in the line of the woman that I called my mother, second, there was a spell that came out of each of my brother's and my father's wands.

I heard a thud as my mother hit the floor. Draco pulled me closer to him as I started to shake. I knew that she would not like Draco but I thought that she would at least be happy that she was getting the grandchildren that she wanted.

"Ron, your mother will not get up until I undo my spell. I will call Kingsley to come and get her. She will not be in this house if she thinks this way. I will not have my children afraid of their own home because she thinks that everything should be one way. I do have to say that both of you are allowed over at any time." I heard from my father. Draco is not letting me go. I start to push him away when I saw his face. I could tell that something was bothering him. Pull him in for a hug as I don't want him to leave me and be sad…dang pregnant thing…I'll blame it on that.

Kingsley came and got my statement of the events that happened and then he let me go home. One word that I did not think I would use for anyplace but the Burrow. I did not get a good look at what Draco did to the place as he picked me up and moved me up the stairs and on to our bed. All he did was, pull me into him and whisper in my ear, 'I love you' as we fell asleep.

**Blaise's POV**

I pace back and forth outside the room that Hermione is in. I had moved her from the front door to this room when she fell. My mum got the Mediwizard and just like that he was in the room with her. He had kicked me out and told me to not bother him. I was not bothering him I was making sure that nothing was happening to my Pussy cat and kit.

My mum was standing down the stairs with the normal glass of firewiskey, it is 2 in the morning. She is not going to sleep with an injured person in the house with a Medi. She laughs at me, she finds my movement funny. She was staying away from me, she called me a mother lion and one of my cubs is hurt but I can't get to them. To a point I was but she does not have to say it like that. The woman that I love is hurt and I don't know what to do about it.

When the Medi opens the door I was on him asking him question after question. He holds up his hand and I shut up. My mum was giggling down the steps.

"One question at a time young man." He says to me.

"Is she and the child ok?" I ask him. That is truly the only thing I wanted to know.

"They are both doing fine. It seems that the young lady tried to keep the baby safe." When he said this I moved around him to get to the room. I wanted to look at her and make sure that all he said was true.

She looked like a tired angel on that bed. She was covered in a black blanket but the sheets were white. I put my hand on her forehead to see if I could fell for any type of fever. When I found none and agreed that she was not going to wake up soon I left to go down stairs to see off the Mediwizard. I did not want him to think I was ungrateful.

It seemed that my mother had the same idea. She had him talking some small talk as I was checking on Hermione. When I got down stairs she looks at me and nods. The Mediwizard looks at me and smiles and small smile.

"She has a concussion and some broken bones in her wrist. She will need to rest. Her blood is low and she will not be able to do much as she should be able to. Make sure that she stays in bed for the first few days when she awakes and then call me. I will decide if she is well enough to leave that bed." He nods to both of us and through the Floo he went.

"There you go you mother lion. I am going to bed and I am sleeping in. I do have to say that this not how I wanted to spend the night that you graduated doing. Yes, sleep, bed her I came." She says as she wobbled up the stairs. I could tell that the next couple days are not going to be the best.

I followed my mother up those stairs a few minutes after her. I walked in to Hermione's room and sat down. She would have to wake up soon because I don't like being the 'mother lion'. Just sitting there I fell asleep.

The next 2 days all I did was make sure that the potions that was ok for her, she drank. I made sure that she was going to be fine. My mother had to make me leave her to do the simplest things like pee. The house elf made sure that I had something to drink at all times and then made sure that I would eat one meal.

About dinner time on that second day she woke. She looked at me and tried to say something. I grabbed the cup of water that was next to me and gave it to her. I helped her to drink it and then placed her head down. I took the glass from her and looked back at her.

"Where am I?" she asked me in a little more than a whisper.

"At my house." I said back to her in a quiet voice. It got silent after that. I got up and left.

**Severus' POV**

I look around at the mess that I have created. I was trying to make new plans for the next school year. I normally don't do this until one week before classes start but I want to make sure that whoever becomes my replacement would know that to teach. Then I started to think about how I would normally teach. Then I thought of my children and kept saying that the way I taught them would not be how I taught my students. I would teach them the art before anything else. That is when it hit me that I could have had better students if I had taught them that way. If I gave this to my replacement they would be a better teacher then me. I could not stomach that.

Then the sound of being replaced did not sot me that well. I did not want to be replaced in this school. I might not act it but I did like teaching these dunder heads.

I kept changing the order of what they would be taught. I did not want it to be too hard but then again I did not what it to be easy. I guess that I did not get any sleep and then I skipped breakfast. I looked up when I heard a pop. I was going to yell at whatever elf it was who disturbed me.

"Sorry Professor Snape, but Dobby came to make sure that sir has eaten. Dobby is not trying to be rude but sir has to eat." He says as he bows and snaps his fingers and my paper work is gone. He snaps again and food fills the table. All my favorites and my cravings were on there. I look at him and open my mouth.

"Sir, it is not nice to try to lie to Dobby. Dobby follows Mister Harry Potter. That does mean that Dobby follows Mister Harry Potter's younglings as well. Dobby apologizes as Dobby does not mean to be mean but Dobby is going to make sure that Sir eats." He looks at me with the same look I remember he giving my best friend. "Dobby knows Sir. Dobby has always known."

He pops out of the room. I do have a feeling that he would know if I don't eat everything on this plate. It all looks so good that I start eating. Dang Potter, even if he is not here in person he is here in one way or another. He is probably out there having fun without a care in the world.

I felt some movement from the children. As I eat I can't stop the one tear that runs down my face.

**Well how was it this time?**

**Thanks to all of those that were patient with me and the small brake I had there for a while.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hermione's POV**

I could not believe that he just left. It was if there was something on his tail and it was not me. I can tell anyone that. I sat there waiting for someone to come and talk to me. After a few minutes I got a little nervous. It was not that major because I have fought some things that made people run when I was in that battle with Harry.

There was a pop next to me and a house elf was there. It was standing there with more than just the normal bed sheet, it had on socks and shoes.

"My name is Wizzy and it is nice to see Miss is up. Wizzy would get Miss something to eat but Wizzy has to wait for the Mediwizard to say that it is ok for Miss to have food." She bowed. "Here is some water for Miss. Just call Wizzy and Wizzy will be back." Just like that she was gone.

'Well that just sucks. I am getting hungry.' I run my hands up and down my stomach as I lay there. It hit me hard of what my mother did to me. My hands still as I start to cry. I can't believe that she would do that to me and my unborn child. I could not control myself as my crying got out of control.

I don't know when but I was being hugged as I cried. I slowly stop and look at the one that was hugging me. It was a very beautiful woman. She looked down at me and gave me a small smile.

"Did you get it out? It would be bad for the both of you if you hold it all in." Her smile got bigger as she tries to sit on my bed. "So, how is the sleeping beauty doing this morning?"

I had to chuckle, I have not heard a wizard even use a muggle saying, well someone else besides the head master.

"I am doing find, thanks." I gave her a smile after my chuckle. Before I could even ask her who she was she got it out first.

"My name is Rolanda. You can call me Ro. My son was the one that got you pregnant. I have never seen him the way he was when you were sleeping, Miss Sleeping Beauty. I swear that he should have kissed you and you would have woken up. It would have been perfect." She starts to laugh and then looks at me with a serious face. "How are you really feeling? Don't say that you are fine because you are pregnant and you were attacked."

The tears were back but they did not fall.

"My mother did this to me. I can't believe that she was so against my friends being gay and then with me having a child that I want to have." I put my hand at my mouth. I can't believe that I had just said that.

She just nodded.

"You my dear have fallen for your own child. I have a feeling that that child is going to be one of the most loved children that have ever lived. A mother like you, who have put themselves in the way of danger for their children, is something that is not common. Even in the circumstance that you are in, having become pregnant with a man's kid that you did not even like. I don't know how you could do that. I do have to say that it is a welcome to have a beauty to come in this family." She gives me that smile that she had when she held me.

There was a knock at the door and in came in a very tall man.

"It seems that she is doing fine in just looks. I have to check everything. Miss Zabini if you could leave, I would like to talk to Miss Granger by herself." He starts to pull things out of the bag that was next to him.

I turn to the woman that was sitting next to me. She gives me a sad small smile. "I will be right back. Be good for the Medi and things will go smoothly. Just yell and I will be right up here."

She patted my head and walked out while giving the Mediwizard a look that I have to say is for my protection.

"Well then, I have to ask you a few questions as I get this diagnosis under way." He tells me as his wand does this swish and flick thing. I did not hear a spell but I could feel it.

"When did this happen?" He asked me.

"It happened the same night as the graduation at Hogwarts."

He asked me even more questions like 'does this hurt?' as he pokes at my body, or 'does there feel to be pain in anywhere in your stomach area?' there was none so I had to telling him no. I got pissed when he asked about who did this to me.

"Any doctor has no right to ask about the who. It is against the protocols of that of a doctor." He just nodded and finished with his doings.

"It looks like the bones that you have broken are healed. The child looks like he is going to be just fine. I do have to say something about your magic. It looks like most of it ran to protect your child. I have never seen that happen before. I would be careful about what magic you do us from now on until the birth of your child." He asked me if I had any questions and I shook my head.

He left me a list of potions that will help me with the growth of my child. He told me to stay in bed and not do much. It is only June so it is only 5 months into my pregnancy and I told him that I was not going to stay in bed for the next 4 months.

"At least don't strain yourself. If you need something that can be gotten for you then let someone get it for you." He says to me and then walks out the door and did not give me the right to even talk back. That is not fair.

I sat and thought about the entire thing that just went on…Well now I know that my child is doing fine…that he is doing fine…

**Draco's POV**

I woke up when my Rabbit goes ahead and starts to tickle me. I look up at him and he looks like he is over what happen the other day.

When breakfast is made, both of us tried to make it, we sat down and ate some very burnt food. He looks at and smiles.

"I have to say that this is the best cooking I have ever done. In truth it is the only thing I have ever cooked." We both laugh I can't believe that we both have to learn to cook. That is ok, that means that we could do it together.

The next week went like that. I would wake him up or he would wake me up and then we would make something to eat. After that we would do anything. I took him to an amusement park because he had never been and he showed me some of the places that he would go to when he was getting away from his family.

Mr. Weasley took both of us to a muggle cinema. He wanted to go and we had nothing to and we went. It was a movie called "Twilight"; I do have to say that I hate the main 2 characters but I fell for Emmett. He reminded me of my Rabbit. I did not tell him that though. It was a nice experience, if you minus the fan girls yelling out 'Team Edward' or 'Team Jacob'. Ron had the funniest time getting in the mist of the fight. I asked him what the world is going on and he just looked at me.

"It is a fight of what main guy is better…I think." He just starts to laugh. Anything makes him laugh is ok with me…until he starts to kill people for the hell of it.

The day that I started work Ron woke me up the special way and I did not even believe that he could ride me being pregnant with twins. He was beautiful riding me, he looked like he wanted to go crazy but I knew that he could not. Before he could do anything could have hurt him I flipped us over.

"I like waking up to you playing by yourself on me." I slowly pushed into him as he begs for more. I did not want to go any faster as I wanted this to go on but all things have to come to an end. ***

The job is easy because it was just going for any illegal uses of magical travel. I guess that I have to watch over even that of the porkeys.

There was no 'wizard' before me, so I did not have any notes to off on. I had to learn all on my one. It seems that the M.O.M. decided that illegal travel should be monitored, after the war is over. I guess they thought that the Deatheaters would not use anything illegal to travel with.

I get a few dingers and then I have to call the Aurors and they go after them. Most times I am back tracking to see who has used illegal ways of travel. The M.O.M. was trying to find the last remaining Deatheaters that are still living and free.

Every time I hit a trail I hope it is not my father at the end of it. Yeah he might not be talking to me but I don't want to be the one to put him in Azkaban.

After work I go home to a very pregnant man and make dinner. I might not be that energized but I still hold him.

**Dumbledore POV**

I look at the letter in front of me. It has only been 2 weeks sense classes ended.

_Dear Albus,_

_I apologize for this but I am unable to teach for the first few months of the year. I will find someone to replace me. You do not have to worry about that. I cannot tell you why but you must trust me on this._

_Sincerely, _

_Severus Snape._

I stroke my beard. So the man does not want to be here for the last few months of his pregnancy but won't tell me that he is pregnant? I understand how hard it is to be a male that happens to be pregnant…well not physically.

I shake my head. I cannot let him leave but maybe...yes maybe.

**So how was it this time? I am going to do some major time jumping next time. **

**Love to all of those who have followed/reviewed/favorite, I thank you. XD**


	12. Chapter 12

**Rolanda, Blaise's Mom's POV**

Now I might be an easy going person but when someone hurts something that I do care for I destroy it. I passed back and forth in front of my fire place trying to figure out whether or not I wanted to contact the M.O.M. about what is going on. I decided against it. If the woman upstairs wanted to get back at the persons that did this to her then she will when she is let out of that bed.

I look at my son and ask: "Do you know where she lived before she came here?"

He looks at me and smiles. Like a man that knows his woman he was able to give me the address. He told me that there was no Floo connection to the house so I guess I will have to apparate to the closest place.

When I got there, it was not a place I want to be. It looked like all the sun had been taken out of the place. Spending time with a very brooding Snape would look like a sunny day to this place. I guess that I don't see it the way muggles would after seeing the woman that lives in the room next to my sons. Being nice I go ahead and knock on the door.

There was no answer, not something that I take lightly after all. They were home and I could smell them, disgusting things that they are. I swore to myself that I was only here for Sleeping Beauty's things.

I open the door and walk right on in. I have to say that the outside was nicer than what I saw on the inside. I shiver and continue to come in the house. I shut the door and swish my wand. I was not going to say anything if the people of this house is not even going to be good hosts of this meeting.

All of the girl's belongings for school and everything that she still holds dear even after this came to me. There was about 2 trunks, a ton of books and stuffed animals, and a small package that was placed in a small bag. I waved my wand and made everything pocket sized. As I was placing all the things in my pocket a man stepped up to me from the shadows.

"I know that you have no right to trust me but would you please take this to my daughter? I had just left the room to go to the bathroom and got back when my daughter had disappeared. It made me happy to know that I was going to be a grandpa and now I won't be because of my wife. Just give her this. It was hers when she was born. I was going to give it to her when she got married but that is out of the question now." He gave me such sad eyes. I held out my hand and grabbed the tie-dyed blanket that he held and nodded.

"I shall be on my way. I will give this to her with your words." He gave me the tiniest smiles.

When I got back my son was asleep and so was Sleeping Beauty. I went to work putting the things that was in my pockets to her room. I kept the stuffed animals, her baby blanket and the small packet out of course. I had to see what was in the packet and found that it was a cloak and a blanket. On further inspection I found that they both, at one time, belonged to my son. Well the cloak did and the blanket I bought and sent to him because he asked for it.

I laugh, even if my son thinks that Miss. Granger has no feelings for him, I got the proof right here. She loves everything that he has given her and will do so until my son makes the biggest ass of himself that he can.

Time went on and Miss. Granger has gotten better. She has gotten up and even went shopping with me. It ended up with me buying things for the baby and her hugging me. It gave me the giggles when she did it.

My son has spent most of his time in the room right across the way from both of their bedrooms. He has no clue what color to paint the room but is trying to make it a non-sex room. I got to have the pleasure of watching the boy try and put up a crib all on his own without magic.

The two of them will barely even speak to the other but when Hermione falls asleep then my son is right by her side. Without even knowing about it, Hermione will roll to the side he is on and sigh. They are truly one stupid couple.

**Fred POV**

I look at my brother sitting at the cash register. He comes here when Draco is at work. I give Draco some credit; he does whatever he can for my brother. He also makes Ron as happy as possible. It is creped me and George out about how well Draco loves Ron but we got over it. George went out to pay the rent on this place.

I look at Ron and he looks big but the good type of big. It is good to know that someone in this family is going to make more of this family. I think of my twin. I don't think that it would be good for us to have another in our house but that is just how it goes for incest twins.

"Fred?" I refocus on my brother.

"Yes, Ron?"

"Can you go get me something to eat?" I smile. He is not to get up and get things because the last time he got caught with a truth spell and that did not turn out that well. It is nice to know that he likes to have sex but I did not want to know how much he likes to have it.

We got the truth on how many kids he wants to have. I got to say that it was funny how Draco fainted; I guess that saying that you want as many kids as it takes to fill a big house is not something that Draco wanted to hear.

"What can I get you?" I know that it had to be with Strawberry ice cream, it always does.

"Nothing much but some pickles in Strawberry ice cream with chocolate sauce." He gave me a smile and I could not stop myself from smiling back. I got to say that my mother has not affected him that much anymore and that time was going back to what I should have been.

I went up stairs to the kitchen and found out that there were no pickles and little ice cream. I did not want to be the one to tell my almost 6 month pregnant brother that I was out of what he wants. He can through a fit that matches on Harry Potter on a bad day. I looked at the window and saw my brother coming back and I opened that window.

"George! Hey George!?" I yell out at him.

"Hey Fred, what is with yelling out the window? I would be in in a few minutes." He waves at me.

"I need you to go get some pickles and strawberry ice cream, now." I told him, he just looks at me confused. He looked so cute like that.

"Why?"

"For Ron." That is all I had to say and he was gone. I could tell that he does not want to have me without balls. I guess that this is a good thing right?

He got back and Ron hugged him.

"Why do you have stuff from the store?"

"My brother and I wanted you to have fresh Strawberry ice cream and pickles." He gives George that smile that told us that we were fine and that no balls would be threatened by this.

The rest of the day was spent selling and going on and on about the genders and names of the twins that Ron was carrying in that stomach of his.

"I hope that one of them is a girl. I could see Draco wrapped around that little finger. It would be cool to see a blond girl with Draco holding her hand." We sat there waiting for him to get his head out of the clouds with the images of his boyfriend holding hands with his child.

When we realized that he was not coming back to earth we left him to his thoughts. It was nice to see the one that we used to think could not handle anything going and proving us wrong. He just is amazing. He is one of the 7 male from Hogwarts that is going to have a child and the only one that is having twins.

There was a pop and there was Draco. He looked like he was put though the ringer. If I remember he was to present a new way of travel collections to his bosses. That is one thing that I wish that I never have to go through. He turns to us and passes us a paper and then goes up to his Boy. I got to say that the look on Ron's face is one that I hope that never leaves. It was bright and even made him look like he just received the greatest thing in the world right then.

Ron gave us a hug and then he left with his husband. We looked down at the paper that was in my hand. It was folded so I opened it and it told me something that I did not want to know.

_Mr. Draco Malfoy,_

_You asked me to notify when the court is going to see the case of Mr. Ronald Weasley vs. Ms. Molly Weasley nee Prewett. It has been decided that the Hearing will be on September 1, at 2pm. I hope that you will be able to make it. The notices to the ones affected will be mailed soon. Please note that the date and time can change. I hope that this was helpful._

_S.K._

I looked at my brother and he looked at me. This is not going to be good.

**Harry's POV**

I got home a week before the semester was going to start. I can tell that this year is going to odd. I did not want to spend my time with the man that hated me but I wanted to spend it with the man that holds my heart.

I found myself at the Weasley's shop. I could tell that there was something wrong with the twins but they tried to not show it.

I pull then in to the invention room and made them tell me.

"We can't stay in here for long. It is not good for the shop to be unwatched for so long. We usually have Ron watching it for us but he does not come here often. Can we have this conversation in a few minutes so that we could close down the shop?"

I nod and they left. I was not the type to destroy something that was not mine.

They finished closing and posting a "Sorry, were closed" sign on the door outside. They then dragged me up the stairs and made me sit on a chair in the kitchen. Fred got up and made the coffee and George sat across from me. When the coffee was done, so did Fred. I looked at them and they looked at me.

"Our Mother is not the greatest but…" Fred said.

"…she is ours. She…" George said.

"…really did not approve…"

"…of Ron's chose of a mate."

"She tried to get rid of…"

"…Ron's children and…"

"…she was taken to Azkaban." They said together.

I was really pissed, the woman that had 7 children wanted to kill 2 incident children before they were even born. I did not like this at all. It showed and they both put a hand on one of my shoulders and pushed me down.

"The court date is next Monday. I know that you have to be at the school but we both will be there with Ron and we will tell you everything that is going down." Says George.

"She is not going to get out for trying to kill the next generation of the Weasley family. I have to tell you that no one is on her side. Well we don't know about Ginny. We have not seen her for a while. Something about her being in France with a friend for the summer." Fred says.

I did not like it but they are right. I cannot skip the things that I had to do. I was to put a plan for the next few days for classes. I nod and made my way to the school and to my special spot.

I know that Dumbledore already knows that I was here but I had to say hi to my godfather and to my child. It will make me feel better. I walk in to the opening and noticed that is clean. Someone was here and making sure that it stayed the way that it should be. The stones were clean and nothing was growing on them.

"Hey Sirius, I cannot tell you how bad I wish that you were here. You could make some sense in this life that I have created for me. I have to see the one that holds my heart everyday but I can't even make him look at me with anything but hate. I guess that is what is going to happen. "I turn to the stone next the stone I was talking to.

"Hey little one. I hope that you have moved on and have not decided to follow me around like a lost dog. Not that there is anything wrong with being a lost dog but it will not be good for you to do so." I smile. I really hope that the two of them are happy and if babies that get aborted are able to find another vessel to be born in, I hope my little one did. Maybe one day I will find them and they will be happy. I pat the two stones and make my way to the headmaster's office.

"Ahh Harry, my boy, welcome. Can I offer you some tea?" I shake my head. "Well, did you find whatever it was that you were looking for?"

"I guess that I never will, Professor Dumbledore. It is not that I won't let it go but it is something in life that cannot be replaced." I look at him and smile. He nods at me and I could tell that he wanted to tell me something but decided not to.

"So what years am I teaching?"

"First and Second, I wanted to know if you wanted to make a club of flying. It will be a flying club and you do not have to play Quidditch to join. You up to it? It would only be 3 different classes but it would good for you."

I thought about it. It would mean that would have less time even in the castle and even less time with the man that wanted nothing to do with me.

"That sounds good Headmaster. I would have to say that I will not bring up the club until after the 2ed week. That way the students have gotten used to the fact of being in school."

I got a smile and a nod at that and then was shone to my new rooms. I could design them anyway I wanted. I did not want it the colors of my old house. Having seen red and gold for 7 years makes me a little sick of the colors. I could tell that this year is going to be a long one.


	13. Chapter 13

**Draco's POV**

I look at my almost 7 month pregnant love. He has not talked to me after he found the note that I got telling me the court date of the one and only Molly Weasley. I have a feeling that he blames me for the fact that he was reminded about this problem. I don't care, that woman hurt the man that I love and she is going to get it.

I was not able to get the best lawyers do to the fact I did not have the money but I got the best that I could. Then I decided to go against it. I was going to demand that the woman is put under veritaserum. It would be under the presence of her hurting an unborn wizard child. It is not one thing that is held lightly.

It is hard for a witch to have a child and even harder for a wizard. It goes against the child law of the wizarding world. If a person of the wizarding world gets pregnant and keeps it. The child is now part of the living world and if there is any harm that comes to it, that person is to be held in court.

That woman is going to get it and I want to know, without a doubt, why she does not want her son to have these children. I don't care that she does not like me, I'm used to it, but what does she have towards her own child having a child.

I walk up to the man that won't talk to me and bind over and whisper in his ear.

"Do you want to come with me? It might do you some good to be able to see what she has to say." He looks at me with the darkest eyes. It felt like he was looking at me with such hate and hurt but there was something else in his eyes. One look of worry and pain underline the look.

"I can't. I don't want to look at her and then in 17 years that is me. I can't even go through with then being out of my hands. I hate the thought of them going to school and then not holding them every day. They are not even born and yet I can't think of letting them go."

I cup the face of the man that is sitting in front of me with such pain.

"You will never be like her. She is not what you will be. I can see you as a father that holds a muggle gun in front of your daughters first date demanding to know what he wants with her. Hell I can see you doing that to your own son to make sure that he know that he can't do anything that is bad with whomever he is dating. You are going to be a wonderful parent." I smile at him and I truly believe what I just said. I can see him standing at the door with that gun.

He gives me a small smile back and nods at me. The darkness in his eyes slightly lightens. I could tell that he has to figure it out for himself.

"I still cannot go. I can't face the woman that gave birth to me but does not want to give me the right to have the children from the man that I love. Go and find out for yourself and come home and hold me."

I bind down and give him a kiss and through the Floo I went. I was met with 4 red-heads. Mr. Wea…Arthur looks at me and gives me a hug.

"I'm guessing that Ron can't make it?" He says to me.

"He was not feeling up to seeing that woman." There was hate in my voice and not a one of the four even called me on it.

I noticed that it was Arthur, the twins, and Charlie that happen to surround me as we made our way to the court room. I have never been this happy that the Weasley boys like me. I did not want to walk into that room by myself.

I understand the twins and Arthur but I have no idea why in the world that Charlie was here. I guess that he could tell and walked closer to me.

"I was called here to make sure that everything goes smoothly. After all I have the experience to calm down raging dragons." That caused me to laugh and made me smile.

"He can say what he wants but he wants to know if mum is the reason that he was not to become gay." Says the twins at the same time.

I nod and we sat down. There were not a lot of people here. I guess that this is one of those cases that are not very well broadcasted.

Madam Bones comes in and we all stand. I could tell that this just the first of her many courts of the day.

"The one that is pressing this claim to come forward and press the claim." She says to us.

I walk forward and she looks at me. I could tell that she did not want to talk to me.

"The one that is making this claim is at home pregnant. He is not feeling that well today. I am his mate and I will like to make the claim for him." She nods and tells me to get on with it. "I wish that veritaserum to be used. It will make this quick and I have the questions written down so that you may ask her." I bowed and she reaches her hand out and I pull the parchment out of nowhere like a wizard.

She reads it over and nods once again.

"I agree to the potion and the questions. Do to the fact that you are not the one that has the original claim I have to be the one to ask her the questions."

I went back to my seat.

One Molly Weasley nee Prewett came out. It looked like she was having a problem standing. I have never seen this woman that distraught. Her hair was all over the place and she was only wearing black. It looked like she was trying to mimic my godfather.

When she sat down she was asked, "The court has agreed to do a veritaserum case and you have to the right to tell us the truth without the potion but if I think that you are lying to me I will have it administered." The woman nodded.

"Can you please state your name to the court?"

"Molly Weasley." I looked at Madam Bones and she looked at the woman that is next to her.

"I told you that you are to tell me the truth. May I have the Potion to be brought in?" I hope that I never get this woman mad ever.

The potion was brought in and Molly went on and tried to reject it. Once it was in her system her eyes dim and the rest happened.

"Can you please state your name to the court?"

"Molly Prewett." She said without any feeling.

"Not Weasley?"

"I was never been a Weasley. The binding never was recorded and my magic never mixed with that man. He has never been my husband and none of my children are his."

I felt the man that let me in to his family shiver next to me.

"That is why you have the right to make your children however you wanted them?"

"Yes. They belong to me and I have all right to tell them what they can and cannot do."

"Is that the reason that you tried to kill your son, Ron's children?"

"Yes."

"You do know that you went against a law stating that if one person tries to kill a wanted unborn child that person is faced with 6 years in high prison with no visits, right?"

"Yes but they would not go against their mother. I bought them into this world and I can take them out of it. It is my right as their mother."

I watch as Madam Bones nods at the man that gave the crazy woman the potion. I could tell that Molly was going to get a douse of the antidote.

I raised my hand and Madam Bones looks at me and nods.

"May I ask Ms. Prewett how she did not become Ms. Weasley?" I asked her.

She looked at Molly and said, "May you please answer the question."

"I had a potion made for the wedding. I had it done so that I would never be bonded to the man that sits there. He is nothing but a coward. I hope that he like knowing that the woman that he does love and has spent in his bed has never been with him."

After that the antidote was given and Molly came to her senses. She looks pissed.

"Molly Prewett, I sentence you to 10 years in high on the counts of trying to kill 2 unborn children and the count of lying to the M.O.M. about being married to the man that is not married to you."

They dragged out the woman as she screamed, 'I am there mother, and I have the right.'

I have not even seen my own Aunt Bella be treated and hated like I have seen this family with the woman that is on her way to the most secure place, even more than Gringotts.

I made my way home to my Rabbit and told him the news. I hold him and tell him that he is not going to be like that woman. He fell asleep just like that.

**Harry's POV**

After the feast, which I have to say was just like any other one, the twins made it in to my rooms. They look at me and I could tell that the court went just like they thought. That meaning that some of the things that went on, they were not truly hoping that it was not true.

They both start crying. Their mother had been sentenced for the next 10 years and she is not going to come out in one shape. There is a possibility that she will come out liking like that of Bellatrix. Crazy and will try to get revenge on those that have made her go to prison. I hope that she learns that she was in the wrong and then comes back, the Molly that she should have been.

I look at the crying twins and I could tell that there is something that is not right. I walk up to them and hug them. I have never seen the two of them like this and the secret that they were keeping was killing them.

"It seems that…"Fred said.

"…Our mother is…" George said.

"…nor has never…" Fred

"…been our mum." George.

They went to tell me the rest of the story. It seems like that woman is nothing but a lair. I could not believe that that woman is not happy that her next generation is coming and she tried to have them killed. I wanted to hit her hard but she going away for a while.

"Well now you don't have to worry about your mum getting in between you two and your relationship." I said to them as we calm down.

They two of them have been going out with each other sense one of them tried to date another person. It did not turn out so well, they have never been apart for so long. It drove them slightly insane. Molly would have made them part and then keep them a part. I think that because she was the one that held them for 9 months she had the right to tell them what they got to do.

I thought about how it would seem to her. To have her own flesh and blood tell her off and leave her. I know the pain but she does not have the right to tell her own kids what to do, who to love, who to hate, and who to have children with.

To a point I can see her like the man that I love. He and I created the most wonderful thing in this world and he took it from me because he had the choice.

I look around and I could not see the twins. I guess that they left me here. I lay down on the couch and then…I woke up. I guess that I fell asleep.

I point my wand up and, 'tempus,' and found out that it was 6:45. It was about time to go to breakfast and then my first lesson. It was the early morning one, my second one was right after lunch. I guess the hardest classes are the ones right after eating. I shake and made my way to the bathroom for a shower and my day started.

After breakfast I made my way to the outside. I have to say that having class first thing in the day is cruel. It is very cold but there is no frost yet on the ground. I open the doors to the shed and put a 'Wingardium Leviosa' on the brooms and made them stand in the 2 lines like in my first year. It was creepy on how it looked to be on the opposite side of the classroom, so to speak.

In about 7 minutes I had 32 first years of all houses standing in front of me.

"Pick out a broom and stand next to it." I watch as they rush off to find there broom for the next hour. 'This going to be fun' I tell myself.

The class ran smoother then my first class. I did not have a Malfoy like child in my group but I did not have a child like that of Neville. I had them bring the broom up and then put it down. I have to say they did not like the fact that it took about 4 to 5 tries to get the broom up. It was fun to see them yelling at the broom because it would not come up for them.

I let them levitate there for a while when I decided that they were done trying to get it to them. It was fun watching some of them struggle when it came to staying still and not falling off. Flying is something that can't be straightened when learning at first. They have to get over their own fear of being in the air. It is something that Hermione has yet to get over, she does not like brooms. I have a feeling that her child is going to love the air, just to drive her wild.

I had them put their brooms against the wall and they were on their way to their next class. I walked my way to my office and started to make different plans. I was going to have the same dang plans as Madam Hooch. I decided that I was going to turn it into a P.E. class, just like the Muggles. I guess that it is that type of class.

Headmaster wanted for me to teach a class of second years as well. Something about them not having a good year last year. Well, yeah, it was the year that most classes like this one, were stopped because of the war and the decreased rate of the school. The second years had had this class for a while but then it was stopped.

It was up to me to get them up to the speed of the rest of the school. There was a knock at my door and I turned to see the one and only Ginny.

"Hey Ginny, how are you doing?" I said to her.

She walks right up to my desk and made her way around the desk. I turned my chair as she made her way to me. She made a fast move and sat on me.

"Why, Harry, it sounds like you don't want me here. I know you do; I mean why would you not?" She puts her hands on my face and starts to get closer. It took me a second but when I noticed that she was not going to stop I move her from me.

Her arus hit the ground hard but I was not going to say sorry. She came on to me and I have no feelings like that for her or anyone but the man that lives in the dungeons of this school.

"I have no idea what you are doing, but I do not have any feelings for you. For the matter a fact I have no feelings for anyone that is not the one in my heart. I do not want you do to that ever again, do you understand Ms. Weasley?"

I removed myself from that room. I had to make my way to the Headmasters office. It is not going to be good to keep that room. I almost kissed the wrong person in the world. She is not going to get away with it and I was moving.

I get there and made my way up the stairs.

"…stay. You must understand that Headmaster." I hear from the one person I have not heard from for months.

I knocked before Albus answered whatever it was that Severus wanted. I did not want to know what it was they were talking about.

"Come one in." I hear from the inside.

I open the door and nodded to the Headmaster.

"Ah, Harry, what can I do for you today?"

I could tell that he did not want to deal with whatever it was that Severus had put on the table. Severus got up and made his way out of the room. He had to pass me and when he did there was a slight heat against my hand but it was not even touching his stomach. I look at him and watched him leave. I hope that he was getting sick.

"Head master we have a problem."

**Hermione's POV**

I look around. Ro had gotten me book after book so that I had something to read. I have to say that I know more now than what I did in one year of school.

I know that I have been driving them insane with my food requests and even crazier with me wanting for me to leave and enjoy they sun. It is good to get some sunlight or I'll start looking like Snape. The look I got from Blaise. It looked like he wanted to laugh and scared that it might happen. After that I was allowed to go outside for an hour and I was to take breaks when I got up and walked.

I don't know wither to be happy or scared that he was this protective. I shake my head and made my way to the bathroom. I wanted a bath and the house elf told me that they bath was ready for me.

I asked Ro why she has house elves and she told me that she only had one and that the elf was free. The elf just wanted to stay so I guess that I can't do anything about it. I have asked the elf if it was free and it nodded. I can't make some one that wanted to stay if they don't want to leave.

I got undressed from my bed clothes and stepped into the big bath. It felt so good to be in here. It just melted away my pains. I have a feeling that there are some potions in here that take way the pain for pregnant people.

Ro and the house elf have been my most human entertainment but I know I was being watched over by the man that got me this way. He makes sure that he is not seen but he does know how to make the most of it.

I thought back to when I woke up and saw him there, sitting next to me. I could tell that he had not got much sleep in the last few days. He was just sitting next to me as if to think that I would leave if he was not there. I wanted to hug him but I went on being me.

I started to pat my stomach and smiled. I could tell that Blaise wanted both of us and he was going to show us and not say a word.

Ro has tried to get the gender out of me since I got here but I won't tell her and she was not that happy.

It took me a while to get out but when I got out I was pruning in the fingers. I smile another and look down. I have gotten even bigger.

I walk into my room and on the bed was a dress. It was a dark green and it looked like it was going to fit me. I put it on, it just seemed like it wanted to be worn. I look at myself at the mirror and I did not look all that bad. It made my hair look even fire-y and it did not make my pregnancy very noticeable.

I could not help myself and spun in a circle in front of the mirror. It was very beautiful and I loved it. I had no clue who it was that gave it to me. I guess that it was most likely Ro that did it. I was shaken when the house elf appeared behind me.

"Miss, Wizzy is here to see if you are willing to follow Wizzy? Wizzy was asked to bring you to the ball hall." I look at Wizzy and nod. I stopped at the door and asked Wizzy.

"Does this dress have the shoes? It is not wise to go out without shoes."

The house elf shakes her head.

"Wizzy was not given shoes. Wizzy does not think that there was any." She turns and continues to the Ball hall and I follow. If I did not I would get lost.

When we got there, there was a chair facing the door. I was asked to sit there and get off my feet. I sat and the house elf was gone. Before I could fret there was a voice behind me.

"Sytherin is not known for the courage that Gryffindor has, so can you please stay facing away from me so I can tell you everything." I nod; it is not every day that Blaise does this. "I freaked when I was told that you were pregnant. I have to admit that it was not my best idea to tell you that you should get rid of our child. In truth I was worried because you slept with me because of a potion and that is not something that I wanted to happen.

"I truly thought that I could never touch you so I never put my 'charm' on you. You could out do me in every way. It is something that made you even more untouchable but I did get to for just one night. I thought that you had been raped by me on that night and that is not one thing I pride myself in.

"I know that I do not deserve to have it but I want to have a chance to have you by my side and to know my child. I have no right to even know you or the little kit that you have. I want nothing more than to do so. If I could turn back time, knowing what I know now, I would change what I have done. Because I can't, I want to make it up to you now."

By this point I was crying, dang mood swings, and I could not bring myself to turn and look at the person behind me.

"If you can't give me all the time in the world then let me have this one night to show you that I truly mean what I say."

I could not stop myself, I nod and I continue to nod and he comes up to me and pulls my head up. I look into his eyes and he rubs my tears from my eyes and face. He gives me that halfway smile that makes me melt.

"So, Romeo, what do you have planned for the night?"

He helps me stand and opens the doors and in the middle of the room is a nice picnic type setting with some patted chairs. The room is covered in floating candles. He led me to the chairs and helped me sit down.

We started to talk and he made us plates of pasta and he had all the things I was craving for me to chose from. We got each other to laugh. I have never felt this relaxed for a long time.

We got done and he put the plates away and he stands.

"I want to know if you will dance with me."

"It might be a long one but I will join you in a dance."

He helped me up and we just swayed, in a room only lit by candles, holding on to the one in our arms. I did not want to leave.

**As a gift for being there and waiting, I made this longer than normal. That is right the mends of one relationship down all that is left is the major one. **

**Tell me what you think, any thoughts you have would be lovely.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Severus' POV**

The dang head master told me that I was to be the one to teach the classes. When I told him that I was not able to be around many of my classes' potions, he told me that I should start all of my classes with the basics that I have never taught. It was funny because they should know the basics before they even get to this school. It is not right to have to teach them those things.

Well the first day is half way over when I decided to check on the one that has impregnated me. It was his first class and it was the first years. I walk around the corner and there was Miss. Weasley. She opens the door and Ha…Potter let her in.

I watched though the slightly ajar door. The scene showed me a woman and a man in a very intimate situation. In truth I wanted to go in there and kill Miss. Weasley. I don't believe that she should even be doing this to one of her teachers. He even called her by her name. It is not right and I ran.

Yes, me, the dungeon bat that has no heart ran. I could not stop my feet from moving in the opposite direction. It hurt but this is what I wanted for my Harry. He has the right to love someone who was not from a potion. I hate the dang man that is the headmaster.

I made my way to his office and he let me in. I sat and he did not even ask me if it wanted the tea or any candy like he normally would.

"I have to ask you to please let me go. I have to leave and there is no reason for me to stay in this school anymore."

"My boy there is nothing I can say for you to stay? I have to say that there is no teacher for potions then you and you seem to want to really be here."

"I will find a way to make sure that I don't stay. You must understand that Headmaster." Before I could say anything else there was a knock on the door.

"Come on in." I heard from the Headmaster. I could tell that he was happy to have a reason to stop this discussion. I watch as the door opened and in came the man of my dreams and nightmares.

"Ahh, Harry, what can I do for you?" With that I got up and I was out of there. I could not be in the same place as that of Potter. I can't see him or I might lose my resolve. I can still see Miss. Weasley and Harry in the same room and doing I don't know what.

I felt the hand of Harry's right next to my not visible stomach. I could tell that he could feel the heat that comes from it. I could tell that one of my children is going to be a pyro before they are even born.

I ran again, to my rooms in the dungeons. I could tell that I have only 30 minutes until the next class and I had to calm myself. When I made it to my room, Dobby was there to see me. I could tell that he does not like me not seeing the man that freed him. I know that I should have not told him that I got rid of the three children has made bladder hell for the last 2 weeks and I found out that they will continue this for the next month and some.

"Dobby came to see how Sir was. Dobby knows that Sir saw what happened. Dobby wants to tell Sir that Mr. Harry Potter pushed her off. She is no longer one of his friends. Dobby wants to know if Sir is hungry as well. Sir has not eaten for 3 hours and Sir normally does." I look at the house elf. He has done nothing but make sure that I was fine.

At first it drove me nuts because it was Harry Potter but he really cares for the children. I hope that he will watch over them as well.

One thing that he gets right is the fact that I am hungry. I have to eat a lot because of the three that I hold in me. I nod at the house elf.

Last week I saw Poppy and she told me that I was going to be early because of the stress on the body. I can't believe that she has to cut me open to get to the children but that is ok. As long as they are hungry then I will be fine.

Dobby popped in with tacos. That has been one of the things that I have been craving and so is fish. These things are the things that I hated the most. I can't stand them otherwise but I can't get enough of them.

I nod at Dobby and he gives me a smile and was gone. I ate them like I have not had anything for eating for a while.

I made my way to class and the day passes. I could tell that today is not going to be one to remember but I will because of what happen. I made my way to the grave yard that Harry used and I stud in front of Sirius' grave. I came here all summer. I kept this place clean and talked to the two stones that were placed there.

"Hey, Mutt, I know that you don't like me but I have no one else that will listen to me. I wanted to give Harry what he should have; freedom. I can't go on without him. I guess that it is my fault but I can't change that. I can't tell him that his children are still living in my gut.

"I do love him and that is something that you would kill me to know but I do. I can't stop myself. I watched how Miss. Weasley could be all over him and I can't even bring myself to tell him sorry. I know that 'sorry' is not going to fix anything but that is not want I want. I want him to hate me, hit me, leave me, but I know that he would forgive me and take me back. I can't have him do this to me."

I guess me waiting for an answer that I knew that was not going to come but I still was standing there. I could tell that it was about time for dinner and Dobby would have my head if I missed another eating time.

It is creepy to be afraid of a house elf. I would have killed anyone who would have told me a year ago that I would follow what a Mediwisard and a House elf told me to do.

I made sure that I made no appearance to the Great Hall until mid-October. That is when my problems started to happen.

**Harry's POV**

I watch as my class is playing wizard version of Dodge ball. It was funny to teach them how to play it on the ground but once they got it down then they started to play it in the air with a net under them for the balls and in case they fell of the brooms. It was great to see them have fun with this game that was created by Muggles.

Most of the Muggle borns knew how to play and they were winning. It was great to see that purebloods were having fun playing this game and getting beat by those that are 'under' them. I wish that I could see Malfoy face if he was in this class learning a Muggle game.

It has been 6 weeks since the time school started. I did start my 'extra' class. It was just pure Muggle style P.E. given some wizarding twist. It was great. I have not had such fun as much as I have in the last few weeks. I have not seen my man but I know that he is here.

After the stunt that Ginny pulled, I have made sure that she was not allowed to be around me. It was to make sure that she stayed alive. I was going to kill her if she ever tries to do that again.

It was October 19th when something happened. I have never wanted to ever see this again. I watch as Severus came running in to the Great hall. He gives a smile one that is just filled with pain. I stand up with most of the staff. We all watch as one Severus Snape faints on the floor.

I have never seen Poppy move as fast as she did at that point. It was going crazy.

"SILENCE." Came from the man known as Albus Dumbledore. He had the attention of the entire room but that of an out cold Severus and one frantic Poppy. I watch and she checks his vitals and then she had him out of the room. There was going to be no eating for the rest of the night.

Not from me anyway. I had the man that holds all of me in the hospital and I could do nothing. I hated the fact that I was weak. Albus looks at me and then nods. I guess that I was dismissed and I left.

I ran to the infirmary. I could not stop myself until I was there and I know that he was safe.

"I don't know why you are here but he is going to be fine." Says Poppy from behind me.

"Could you tell me what is wrong with him? He looked like he was going to be fine when I saw him this morning when he was escorting a child here."

"He has just exerted himself. He is going to be just fine. I don't know what else I could tell you, sorry." With that I was slowly taken out of there. Before she closed the door on me I thought that I could see a nice bump on his midsection of his body. I guess that it was just something that my mind was making me to see.

**Albus' POV**

I made my way to the infirmary when the next day came and I noticed that one Severus Snape was up and going. I have to say that the pregnancy is not going as well as it should be going. Having 3 and being male is going to put a strain on the man. I have never seen a more stubborn man then the man in front of me. I have to laugh but I couldn't.

"Severus. I don't know what you are thinking but I know that you don't want to go through this pain. You know that it would be easier for you if you had the other parent. Why don't you have him with you?"

"You know I can't. I let him go and he does not need to know. I was not part of this potion thing and he was. He did not have control of his right mind but I did. I should not have let this happen but it did. I am going to but the blame and control on myself. He does not need to know. He does not even know that I am pregnant."

I shake my head. I want to tell him that I know that it is Harry that is the father but I think that he would kill me.

"It is funny to place it on the potion. The potion is to make the couple pregnant but if only if both of them take the potion."

"What are you getting at there, you old man?"

"You never took the potion. That means that the children were not created by the potion but by the love that you and him hold for each other. It is sad that you did not know that. I told you all this after I did this. It is a shame."

I looked down at him in the eyes. I shake my head. I child can only become if there is a potion or if it is pure love. I can't stop but think about it. Yes love is Harry's best asset.

**So how was this chapter?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Draco's POV**

It is just the middle of October and my Rabbit and I have made our way to the place a room for our children. We went out and got many things for them. I mean it. We got book, stuffed animal, and the other essentials that we need.

I am not against that but when we went out, every store we went to it seemed that we were winning all of our stuff. I guess that I was the only one that noticed that out of the 2 of us. He never had much so free is always in his thoughts but not for me. Free means that someone is looking out for me but that was about 100 Gallons worth of stuff that we got free. I guess that it freaked me out.

I was on my way back home after I was kicked out because my rabbit found my photo collection. He did not want to think about me become a stocker. I went ahead and walked to the closest Muggle store and bought some of the strawberry ice cream that I know that he would like to have. As I made my way home I placed a cooling charm on it so that it would not melt.

When I got home, I saw someone that I would never see again.

"Dad, what are you doing here? How did you get through the wards?"

"It seems that you have placed a ward on this house to keep anyone out that is not family. I am still family my dear Draco. As to what I am doing here, I am here to talk to you. You have not come to see me and I got tired waiting for you to show up. I came to you."

I looked down. I thought that he did not want to ever see me and I did not want to see the disappointment in his eyes.

"I could not see you. I am in love and having children with a man that you hate because of his family." I told him.

"You know that I am not your mother and I would not care. He means a lot to you and you have done this to stay with him. I have to say that it is nice to see that you know how to take care of yourself. This house of yours screams 'home-y'. You must know that because you are married to a Weasley you are going to have a lot of children. It is just how they go."

I had to take a second and breath. Did he just…

"Married?"

"Yes. It is in the Malfoy law. It was a law for your great-great-grandfather. He was a player and his father wanted to keep him from going too far. He made a law stating that once a Malfoy gets another pregnant they would become married even without the ceremony."

He smiles at me I felt like I had the weirdest look on my face. I was happy but I could not tell Ron yet. He would kill me.

"I have come so I could give you the cradle that you used. I know that you have not bought one yet. It would make me happy if you would use it."

In the wizarding world, the cradle is passed from one son to the next. I look at him; it is the greatest honor that I can be given from my father. Then something hit me.

"What do you mean that you know that I have not bought a cradle yet?"

"You know how I know." He gave me a look.

He was the one that put up the 'contest' thing.

"You bought everything?"

"I could not be here for you and you husband but I can get you what you need. I know that you work full time and having a pregnant other is not a walk in the park. I just wanted to help."

I walk up to him and give him a hug.

**Harry's POV**

Since the fall that Severus did yesterday, I have not been able to see him. It is now Monday the 20th and I had classes to teach. Everyone was told that because Professor Snape is not feeling good that there were not going to be potions classes that day. I got pouty. Even when the war was going on Severus never missed a classes, even if he was sick.

After my class got over in the morning I had to make the class plans for the month of November because Albus want to see them. He noticed that I have not been doing the 'normal' thing when it came to flying class.

By the time I did a day to day class regiment it was lunch time and then I had my next class. I did not even have the time to make it up there to talk to Poppy. It drove me nuts but I went on. It is not like I would affect his day if I was in the infirmary.

I had my classes get in to teams and play the same game that they have been playing for the last 2 weeks. They were having the time one the world trying to practice to go against the morning and my evening classes. They created this game setting before I even knew about. It drove me insane that my students would create a tournament without me. It was nice to know that they got over the fact it was a Muggle game.

When my evening class was over I went to see if Severus had gotten any better. I mean that it must have been major if it had the toughest man on his knees. I got to the infirmary and I could hear Poppy yelling. I thought that is was student that had done something stupid. It turned out that it was not a student but a teacher…Severus.

"I am telling you woman, I am fine and I am going to be fine. Now if you could please take off the spell and let me go."

I was trying not to laugh at the scene in front of me. Poppy had Severus trapped in his bed. She did not look all that happy. I guess that they have been at this for a while. Poppy would not tie anyone up in any form unless they have to be.

"Severus, I know that you don't want to be here. You have made that known but I can't let you leave. I want to make sure that whatever caused you to faint is gone and is not coming back. If I have to keep you locked up and in that bed then so be it."

She nods and walks away. I guess that she would not let him have any visitors. It made me sad that I was not going to talk to him but I guess that this is what I get for not staying with him when he told me that he got rid of my child.

I watched him from where I stud and then left. I could not make myself keep going like I was.

About an hour later I was called to the Headmaster office and he sat me down with the normal questions on tea and lemon drops. I declined to both and he nods and makes himself some tea.

"It has come to my attention that Severus is not doing so well. It seems that he wants to go back to teaching and I have told him that he is not going to be back until he is at his best. We have come to a compromise as to what he is going to do. He can go back to teaching if he has someone there that is watching over him. I want to know if you want to do that for me."

"I want to decline that offer, Headmaster, but I won't. What would I be doing?"

"You would be watching over him and make sure that he is eating right, sleeping right and not being on his feet at long moments of time."

"You do remember that I am teaching a class, right?"

"I do. You gave me that report on what you would be teaching your classes and I will have someone else teach for you for the next 2 weeks."

He gave me a smile that told me that he has already found someone to take my place and I would have nothing to do so why don't I do what he is asking for me to do.

"Fine, I'll do it only if Severus agrees to this." He nods in agreement but I could tell that he is going to get his way. I shake my head and he laugh as to tell me that he knows what it is that I am shaking my head for.

"Now, let's make your way to the infirmary so that you can help Severus to his rooms. I have created rooms in his room for you to be in for the next 2 weeks."

We made our way to the dang infirmary. When we got there I could tell that the one and only Poppy met us at the door. She looks at me and then looks at the headmaster.

"You had to bring the second most visitor to make sure that my firs most visitor is good and ok. I don't get you sometimes."

"In time it seems that you might understand what it is that I am getting at." He turns to me and pushes me into the room and I notice Severus right away.

"You crazy Head master. You think that I want to spend the next 2 weeks with a brat like him." He says out loud and pointing at me. "You know that I can't stand him and now you have convinced him to watch over me. That is just…"

My body started to feel numb. I could tell that he meant every word that he had spoken to us.

"He is going to watch you and he is going to report everything to me. I hope that you can maintain with trying to kill him. I guess that this is something that you two will have to work out with each other."

I did not want to spend time then the one that has hurt me. It hurts to see the man that made me feel like I did not have the beating thing in my chest. It drives me crazy but I know that if I get him to tell me the whole truth then I can go on living.

That is how I found myself walking behind the one Severus Snape and making my way to the Dungeons and I have no idea what to truly expect from what I see.

Days pass and I watch over him. I could tell that he is eating more than what he used to but that is good. He needs some meat on those bones. I made sure that he makes himself to take breaks and sit down. He does not feel so good sometimes but I could tell that he did not like me being here watching him.

The days pass into that of the 29 of October, my 2 weeks were coming to an end. I was guessing that Severus is becoming the happiest person in the world because he is happier now then at the beginning. I was standing in the Kitchen making something for breakfast and he walks right on in and starts to yell at me. Something about it smelling like burnt eggs.

I had to stop him so I agreed and moved my wand vanishing the smoke that is not there. When I realized that something is different about the man in front of me. It seemed that his mid-section grow and became round. It looked like he was pregnant.

I looked up at him and he looked back at me with that mask that I have not seen since the war. I could tell that he did not want me to see but could not do anything about it.

"What…huh…I-I-I don't…" I could not stop myself from doing anything but running away. I did not want to think about him and that thing.

He told me that he got rid of my child but he was like that. I can't believe that he would cheat on me but…that.

I don't what to know but I could not stop thinking about him with someone else or being pregnant and it not is mine. He was pregnant, I saw it, and it can't be mine for the fact that he told me.

I have no idea how but I made my way to the clearing and fell in front of the stones and just let it all out.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" What have I done to deserve this?

**Severus POV**

I watch as the man I love ran right on out when he saw that I was packing. I should not have been surprised but it did hurt that he would hurt.

"Dobby." I yell.

"Dobby is here Sir." Says a voice that pops in from behind me.

"Where is Potter?"

"Mr. Harry Potter is not in Hogwarts, Sir." I nod my head and made my way to the couch that is in my rooms. I can't believe that he is not here anymore. It hurts more that he is gone again. With him being here I have become better and I did not hurt as much as I did but not it is back and it hurts even worse.

I fell asleep and I did not get up, not even when I felt something wet make its way down my legs.


	16. End pt1

Poppy woke to the feeling that something is wrong. She looked around. There was no on here in her office/bedroom. She got up and walked to the next room, the infirmary, nope, no one there. She started to go to bed when she felt that unease once again.

She started to think about what in the world it could be. There is little that she put a spell on so that she could know when someone needs her. She knows that there is no one here and she had only 2 others that were spelled, Dumbledore and Sever-.

"Oh, My, Severus." She starts to gather everything that she could so that she could help the man that is pregnant with 3 children. She rushes down to the dungeons.

She made it down there and the tapestry that is watching over Severus' room lets her in. He knows not to fight over the woman and letting her in. She will win, like she always does.

She ran into the room to see one sight that she wishes that she had never saw. On the couch was the one and only feared Potions master. He did not look like he was going to wake. There was a small pile of fluids on the floor and up the sides of the couch. It had a slight pink twinge to it. It was not what she wanted to have happen.

She waved her wand and up he went. It seemed for ever for them to get to the infirmary. She had him on the bed with his shirt off. She did not know wither she wanted the pants off as well but she did want to make sure about the children.

She waved her wand and there on the misty scene they were still alive. It looked like one of them is trying to push out of him.

Poppy shook her head. This is not right, there was still 2 days until the date that they should be able to come into this world. Then again the child decides when they want to come into this world.

There was a shiver and Poppy looked at the man that was laying there.

"Take them, please, Poppy." The desperation that was coming from the man is blinding.

"It seems that they want to make there presents known to the world. Now if you could just relax for me. It is going to be a long run but they will be here soon." I smile at him and he looked like he wants to cry. What is going on with him? He wanted them just the other day and now it is like he does not want to live.

Poppy started to get everything ready to cut him open and gather the 3 when the headmaster walks right on in.

"This is one way to tell him that he is going to be a father, Severus." There was such a twinkle in his eye. Poppy is looking at him like is one of the craziest people that she has ever met. She is not the first.

"I have no idea what you are talking about headmaster, but I felt something going off then went to find Severus. I found him in a position that is not good for him or the children." The headmaster looks at me and asked.

"You were the one that found him? Harry should have been with him. I have to say that not telling him that he was the father of the 3 is not good."

Poppy shook her head. She could not believe that the man on the table is having Harry's children.

"Where is Harry?" Poppy asked Severus.

"He found out on his own and ran. I can't blame him…he has…no…right to be with…me." Severus' breathing is going crazy. He looked like he was trying to stop himself from crying.

There was a major scream that came from the man. He was in pain and it was going to hurt even worse until there is someone, Harry, that comes and takes away the pain.

**Harry's POV**

I felt like someone was watching me. I turn and look; there standing in black was the one and only Sirius Black.

"Siri!" I get up and run to him. He held up his hand and shook his head.

"I have heard, have heard every word that has been spoken. From you and Severus, there is some place that you need to be." He points to the way of the castle.

"I can't. He has done nothing but hurt me. He has children from someone else. He does not lie to me. It is not one of the things that he does to me. He told me that he got rid of our child and now he is pregnant with another's. I can't go back, how about I go with you?"

"I am sorry Pup, but you need to go back. If not for yourself then do it for me. I need you to go back and find out the truth. It will be easier if you do so. If you don't get the answer that you want then you may come join me but you have to ask." He waves at me and then he was gone.

I shake my head. He was just there right? I know he was and he told me that I could go to him. I have to find out what I already knew and then I will be home.

I walk up to the castle and started to make my way down to the dungeons. My body hijacked my mind and up the stairs I went. I found myself in front of the doors of the infirmary. I could hear yells and shouts from behind it. It was making my body break out in goose bumps.

It was not until I heard another painful scream/yell did I figure it out that it was Severus and he was in pain. I slammed open the doors. I mean how could I not. He might be the one that hurt me but I could not stop loving him.

He looked like he was in pain and just ran a marathon. He was sweating and there were tears. I ran up to him and wrap my hands on his face.

He looked at me and then tried to get out of my hands. I wanted to hold him and stop this pain. Poppy looks at me and I could tell that she did not like me at this point in time.

I would have to find out later but right now the only one that wanted to make sure was ok was the man that was in pain.

"Why are you here? You don't want me and you ran when you found me like this. You don't want to be here." Said a very painful Severus. He looked at me and I could tell that he is telling me the truth. I don't know what to do about the tears running down his face.

"I love you and that is why I am here. I am hurt that you have gotten pregnant by someone else when you told me that I was not good enough to have children with. It hurt and I did not want to hurt you so I ran. You might not like me but I do love you and I hope that you never forget that."

"I am sorry to stop this love/hate fest that you two are going at, but Harry I need you to hold Severus' hand for me. I don't want you to let it go until I tell you to." Says a very hurried Poppy.

I wanted to tell her that she does not have the right to tell me when to let go. I grabbed the hand that belonged to Severus and held on like she told me to do. Severus started to shiver. I watch as the Mediwitch go and opens up the man. I noticed another woman helping Poppy. Well duh, I told myself, there has to be more than one person bringing in another life into this world.

She gets to one and gently pulls it out. She does it again and Severus is trying to keep his cool. I would not doubt that I would be screaming very loud by this time. I watch as Poppy's hands go back once again and bring out start to bring out the third. Once she had that one out, Poppy went on her way to stich up the man. I feel a tug on my shirt and I look down.

"Harry, they're yours. Every one of them. I did not want…a potion to be…the one that brought…us together. I love you and don't you forget that." I see that there is some wetness coming out of his eyes. I lean down to remove it and there was a voice behind me.

"Do you want to see them?" I nod and she passed me the first born and I turn to look at Severus, smiling.

"Severus, Look at the ones that just cam…" I saw that he had his eyes closed and limp.

"SEVERUS."

**Yes, I decided to be evil.**

**There is only one episode left. Until next time, Ja.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Severus' POV**

I just wanted to sleep for a few minutes. I knew that I weak from the birth of my children. I could not stop my eyes from falling down. I opened them again when I heard my love call my name is a harsh yell.

I look at the scene that happened in front of me. I watch as Harry forgot that he had a child in his hands as he jumped on…me. The other medi-witch caught on and was able to save the child. Harry was shaking me with all he had and crying my name. I wanted to wake from this nightmare.

He was going crazy and smacking me in the face. I made my way to the other side of the bed to see tears run from the face of the man that I loved. He was not going to let me go until I woke up.

"Severus, please, I need you. I am not going to name our children without you. I don't know if I can raise 3 on my own. Please wake up for me."

By this time he was on top of me and had his raised his head towards the sky. I have a feeling that he was begging the Muggle version of god to bring me back. I was with him.

I can't die yet. I love the children that I held for the last 9 months and I was now staring at me, lying in that bed. I looked like I was asleep and going to wake up when I got enough sleep.

I reach up to try to grab Harry's face. I felt myself go right though him. I pulled back so that my hands were right next to his face. If I was real I would be touching him.

"My dear Harry, you don't need me. You will love the 3 of them just fine. I know that you will. Don't forget that I love you and if I could do this again then I would. I would have you by me the whole way. You would have been with me when I heard them for the first time. I love you and you love them. I…"

Harry moved his face from my hands and placed his head on my dead chest. I wanted my limp arms to reach up and grab him and prove to him that I was not going anywhere. I know that would be a lie. The only time a wizard goes in to this form is when they are dead or taking some sort of drug.

"Severus come back to me. I want you here. Please don't leave me like the rest of them did. I can't have you leave me when you still have things to do in this world. I need you here with us. I _need _you here." He was weaving and pulling at my shirt that I was wearing.

I could not say anything or do anything other than watch. I can't do that so I went to the other side of the bed. There in 3 different beds were my children. I reached the first of them and I could tell that he was the one that Harry was holding.

He had my hair but I could tell that he had his daddy's eyes. I reached down to him and kissed his head. He looked at me and giggled. For a second I thought that he could see me but I guess that that was just my way of trying to coup with this problem.

I moved to the second bed and there was my first daughter. I could tell that she was going to have some wild hair but she had my eyes. I did the same thing to her and she did the same as her brother, she giggled.

I moved to the last one and she was just like her brother. She looked at me with a light green eyes and I could tell that she is going to be a trouble maker for her Daddy. She was still looking at me and I could tell that she was seeing me. I lean down and kissed her head and she giggled at me as the same.

I turn and watch Harry who is still lying on the me in the bed. I walked up to the man and leaned down in his ear.

"I love you. I love you, Harry. I love you." I repeated that so many times that I could not say it anymore but I had to continue so that I could tell him as many times as I would if I was a live. I am going to miss so much that I had to say what was on my mind and that is the only thing I could think.

I felt my form becoming weak.

"I wish I could stay but it looks like I have no time left in my body to stay. I love you, all four of you."

Before I could move a light took me over.

.

.

.

.

**Epilogue 11 years **

"Kira Meria, if I have to tell you to come back here once more I am going to put you in a full body bind and you are going to be in the mercy of your siblings." Says one 29 year old with black hair and green eyes, named Harry Potter.

On side of him was one of his children, his son by the name of Andrew Dantre Snape; on the other was Jasmine Cyan Snape. Both of them are just excited as there sibling but they know not to leave their Daddy.

Harry looks at his son.

"Can you go get your sister while I wait for the others?"

"Sure." He gave a salute, something he has been doing since his Uncles Ron and Draco mad him go see a war movie.

"You know that it is your fault right Daddy. You were the one that let her have that sugar cereal this morning."

Harry looks at his daughter.

"You do know that I will not see you for the next 5 months and that is if you want to come home for the holidays." He gave her a small smile.

"Dad you know as much as I do that the time will be fast and we all will owl you. Don't worry. I have a feeling that we could not leave up to what you did in school even if we tried really hard."

"I don't know about that. The way Kira works, I would wonder when I would get the first letter." He had her laughing at that.

Jas looks up at her Dad and she smiles. Her Dad is going to miss all of them. He clings to the three of them as if they were his life line. She knows that they are not going to have a day that he does not even contact them, well until like 3ed year.

"You got to be kidding. Jas, go get your siblings, it looks like they have captured trouble." Jas nods and went after the both of them.

"I have a feeling that the school is going to have a time with the three of them." Harry turns to see a very pregnant Hermione. She had Blaise Jr. holding her hand, her first born. He looked like mocha coffee. In her arms she had a darker child in her arms. The child turns and holds her hands out.

"Uncle Harry." Harry grabs the child from the hands of Hermione.

"I guess but what about Jr. there? He can give my children a run for their money. You know that he is going to have as much trouble as well as brains." Harry tells her as he binds down and gives Blaise Jr. a hug.

"I hope that he would wait until the second half of the school year to cause havoc as I know that he can give."

The child looks up at his mother and smiles. Harry could tell that the child has not decided if he wants to go crazy or just be like his mother in school.

"Have you seen the other two? And why are you even up and around? Do I have to find that man and give him a piece of my mind?"

"The others have not arrived but I wanted to come and watch Blaise here gets on the bus for the first time. So please don't give my husband a hard time with this." Harry could tell that she was telling him the truth.

"You know that…"

"…it is not good…"

"…to talk about people…"

"…behind their backs."

"Right?" Came from two voices that slightly reminded the two of them of the twins.

Standing right behind Hermione was the one and only Malfoy family. Ronald Malfoy, house dad; Draco Malfoy, Head of the Wizarding Transport services; Lucius Malfoy, Head of the Malfoy's. To end it all was the most devilish twins, with silver eyes and strawberry blond hair. They were worse than the original twins. They were part sytherin. It was going to be hell for the teachers at school.

"I want you take back the statement Harry, these two are going to give your three a run for their money."

"Hey!" Was the response that she was given by 6 children. They laughed.

"Tadi, Zaidi, the train is waiting and you need to get the best compartment." Says Draco. The two twins nod to their father and they were gone and so was the rest of them. They might not be in the same house but they are family.

"So," Says Ron. "When do we want to bet we get the first letter about misconduct?"

The four adults were laughing and the child that was there was looking at her mother as she was laughing.

The train blared and stared to leave and first years were waving to their family. Hermione was holding on to Harry as she watched the train leave and Ron and Draco were holding each other. The 4 of them could not be any happier to see there loved children to go but it was the same with their parents.

Every one of them waved bye and went on their own way. Harry made his way in to the small cottage that they had lived in for years.

"They are gone to school now, Severus. They did not even notice that I did not want them to go."

Sitting in a comfy chair was the one and only Severus Snape. He looked over the paper that he was reading.

"I told you that it will be a couple days before they want you there and they will miss you and you know that."

Severus gets up and makes his way over to Harry.

"You will always have me. I will fight death to be with you and you know that. They will love you even if you have to yell at them for whatever reason that they have gotten in trouble for."

Andrew Dantre Snape-Sytherin

Jasmine Cyan Snape_- _Gryffindor

Kira Meria Snape – Gryffindor

Blaise Jr. Zanibi – Ravenclaw

Tadi Malfoy- Sytherin

Zaidi Malfoy- Sytherin

**_  
I truly did not want to finsh this story because of how I kept ending it in my head. I want to thank you all that have read this story.**

**Bookworm 2192, Joytiger, onyx and emerald snake, Guest R, mizzarzz72, ShatteredDragon, Jannafrancine, cookyc, .Snape, Guest Karen, Guest Lola, tails doll curse, Lady Morganas Heir, Amanda Elizabeth Riddle, Guest, Guest White Lion, Bonnie S. ****- These people who reviewed helped me end this story. **

**I love everyone who loves and hates this story.**

_Tadi-wind_

_Dantre-faithful_

_Zaid-increase, Growth_

_Meria-rebellious one_

_Cyan-Blue_


End file.
